Bottled up
by nops
Summary: The gang are growing up. Syaoran has never had the courage to reveal his feelings to Sakura. When she starts dating someone else, how will Syaoran confess now?
1. a date?

My summary 

Syaoran decides to stay in Tomoeda however, all these years of friendship with Sakura and now they're in Junior High, he never has the courage to reveal his true feelings. Then, Sakura starts dating somebody else, how will Syaoran confess now?

Well hello, yeah I found a document of story I never posted up. And it was supposed to be my first story before chameleon but anyways yeah…. I decided to post it…its kinda bad cos I only kinda started writing but I want to try…( reason why the message below is like that)

OLD MESSAGE

Heya, This is my first time writing a fanfic. Also, all the characters in this story like Sakura and Syaoran are owned by CLAMP except Michael(he is my own character). So please go easy on me! Also, I don't really know Japanese style of talking and phrases. So apologies if they sound too American. Also, hope you enjoy the first chapter:)

Chapter 1 

"So, what do you want to order Sakura?" Tomoyo asked, in her usual friendly tone. "Um, I don't know…Aha! I want milkshake and an apple pie please." Sakura told the waiter. Tomoyo also told her order to the waiter. After the waiter left, they got fit of giggles into a conversation. They didn't notice though, that someone was watching them. Well, actually it was Sakura he's looking at. He continued to watch her.

That someone is no other than Li Syaoran. He was seated on another table in the same café, watching Sakura intently. _Should I go up and say hi?_, he thought. But then she will notice his habit of staring at her. She's beautiful, Li thought. Indeed, they are now 14 years old. Sakura had grown and matured herself physically. Her face was soft and gentle, her short silky honey-brown hair neatly pinned, her skin lightly tanned, her emerald eyes shining as she spoke eagerly to Tomoyo. Yes, those were the eyes that Li had drowned himself in…Li were too busy daydreaming and staring when someone put a hand on his shoulder.

"Huh?" Li questioned, his mind clueless. He turned around and did a little jump, his face turned from clueless to a scowl. It was Eriol, smiling his friendly smile. "Uh, What do you want?" Li said, annoyed. "Li, I was trying to wake you up, didn't you see Sakura and Tomoyo were waving to you 5 minutes ago." Eriol explained solemnly, but Li could see his lips weren't trying to laugh. "What? OH?" Li looked over at Sakura and Tomoyo's table. They had question-marked eyes and are sweatdropping. Li turned chili red. Eriol smirked and laughed. Li evil-eyed him, and together both of them headed over to their table. Li had no choice but to sit next to Sakura on their table.

"Li, are you okay?" Sakura asked, her eyes deep with concern.

"Yeah, uh I'm okay." Syaoran mumbled.

As both of them stared at each other, Sakura smiling, Li blushing. Eriol and Tomoyo giggled together, Eriol's arm around Tomoyo. It was no longer a secret that Eriol and Tomoyo are dating. Eriol asked Tomoyo out a month ago. Tomoyo happily said yes. And now they've become one of the cutest couples. Talk about super KAWAII!

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Eriol said casually.

"Oh you know, guys, I think Sakura needs a boyfriend." Tomoyo blurted out.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura shrieked, blushing furiously.

_Come on, Li, HINT HINT!_, Tomoyo thought. She glared at Li, he saw her eye contact, turned red again and looked away. _Darn it!_, Tomoyo said. Only Eriol and herself know Li's true feelings toward Sakura. However, Li made them promise not to tell anybody, especially Sakura, as he said he will tell her himself. And Tomoyo, a good friend, does not have the heart to betray Li's trust. But, she always took every opportunity to get them alone together, and to Li's dismay, hints about feelings.

" Um, sorry guys I gotta go, see you, Tomoyo, Li and Eriol." Sakura said, smiling her cherry sweet smile. Li found himself blushing and waving to her in a trance. Sakura walked out of the café door. Soon, she was in the park walking home, upon coming to a road, Sakura suddenly tripped on a rock.

"Woah…ahhh" Sakura screamed. Then somebody caught her, and steadied her.

"Are you okay?" The boy said.

Sakura took a look at him, he was a handsome boy, curly blonde hair, sky blue eyes, he was cute!

"Uh…yeah, thanks." Sakura thanked him politely.

"Um, I just moved here, from France."

"Oh, welcome then, so are you going to Tomoeda Junior High School?"

"Yeah, that's right. I'm starting on Monday. I'm Michael"

" I'm Sakura Kinomoto,well, nice meeting you."

" So…."

" Are you enjoying your time here?" Sakura said.

" It's okay. It'll get better when I start school. I'm glad actually to find out that Tomoeda High School all the students has to speak English. If not, then I would be home-schooled. My dad got a job here, that's why I came."

" Oh well yeah, if you're into all the American stuff, I think you'll like it here. The majority people in our school likes that stuff, you know the partying, the jocks the cheerleader kind of thing."

" Yeah, I do. So what are you then?" He asked her.

" Um…I go to parties, except you know the hardcore ones. And I'm not much of a social. I'm just low profile. But I'm happy. I already got friends. Why would I need to be popular?"

He smiled at her. This girl seems to be different than all those fake girls he dated. She seems sweet.

Sakura looked on the other side of the lake. There, she spotted Li, making his way home as well through the park. She was about to wave to him to come. Suddenly, Michael tugged her arm. He looked nervous for some reason.

"Uh, Sakura, would you go out with me? So we can get to know each other?"

Sakura was shocked, he's asking her to become his girlfriend! But she likes somebody else already….

A/N: AHA! Who does Sakura like? Jeng jeng jeng( suspense music plays) and review


	2. hidden faces

Har har! Here it is my second chapter.

Disclaimer: Put your hands up! You got it ! Klamp owns SAKURA.

Chapter 2 

" Ummm…." Sakura didn't know what to say.

Sakura started in another direction. A couple of girls eyed him as he walked across the park. In fact, one stopped him and tried to woo him with her charms. She was tall really pretty, with red hair.

" Well?" Michael asked eagerly.

_I don't think he'll ever like me as more than a friend._

" Okay." Sakura croaked.

" Cool. So I'll see you on Monday?" He said, flipping his blonde hair as the wind blew on his face.

" I guess…" Sakura replied in the same tone.

Michael took her hand and kissed it.

" You won't be disappointed." He said showing his white teeth smile.

Sakura politely smiled and pretended to be flattered.

When he left, she thought.

_I guess, I'll give it a go._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Syaoran could not believe his eyes. He kissed Sakura's hand?

And he knows Sakura don't let just any guy do that. He must have asked her out and she said….YES.

His heart dropped into his stomach. He felt his stomach being churned like butter.

" Umm..are you okay?" The girl asked him, Sayuri was her name as she introduced herself. He really wasn't paying attention as she was talking. He only nodded and pretended to listen while his eyes were shooting bullets to that probably American or British guy.

And the girl kept trying obviously, not realizing that he is not responding. She kept flipping her hair and does this thing with her hip, model style. He didn't know how to say he wasn't interested in a nice way.

" Um..listen I have to go" Syaoran announced,

" Um…aren't you gonna ask me for my number?" The girl said, stating the obvious, obviously she had not been rejected before.

" Maybe later." Syaoran said and turned around, made his way out of the park. Leaving the girl confused and being laughed at by her friends because she was supposedly humiliated.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Monday.

" SAKURA? You did not tell me? You're going out with Michael?" Tomoyo hissed as Sakura just arrived to class in the nick of time. Before the bell rang.

" What the news came already?" Sakura asked.

" Duh! I mean when you're dating the hottie, it spreads like wildfire. Everybody knows. In his first twenty five minutes of school, he is officially a popular guy." Tomoyo replied.

" Yeah….so what do you think?" Sakura asked eagerly to Tomoyo.

" Um.. I don't know. I mean I don't want to misjudge him…but I'd say he is too…cool to be with you." Tomoyo said carefully.

" Oh."

" Please I don't mean it in a bad way. But like you know what I mean. You'll be hanging with his crowd and like we won't be there if anything happens. Maybe Syaoran, but he's the low-profile kinda guy." Tomoyo said, honestly.

" It's okay I know you're being honest. I'm scared myself. I mean what if he expects IT on the first date."

" I don't think he'll expect it on the first date. SAKURA for God's sake you're 14!"

" Oops oh yeah." Sakura said foolishly.

" Haha, anyway you're like the good girl. And you love being immature and all kid. You need someone fun. With Michael, I'm sure you'll have to act mature and cool and stuff." Tomoyo advised.

" BUT-" Tomoyo added. " This is just my first impression. I have not yet spoken to him. So yeah give it a go."

" Thanks." Sakura gave Tomoyo a hug.

" What are friends for?" Tomoyo said. But inside, she felt disappointed and sympathy for Syaoran, who she knew is deeply hurt inside. What hurts more is watching him pretend to be all happy for her, when you take a second look, you see him all sad when no one's looking. _Those two fit together, and she likes Syaoran, I know it, but she hasn't realized it yet, because she is dense, not that is a surprise. That's why we love her, but why does she have to be dense with love as well?_

**The other end of the classroom**

" Syaoran, man, tough break." Eriol said and sat down in front of his desk.

" You coulda confessed earlier." Eriol started.

" Shut up man, it's not easy you know. Now it'll be a whole damn messed up me because I have to fight, as a man with Michael for Sakura, and as a friend, I have to support Sakura. I'm screwed."

" Yeah. The worst thing is Michael could turn out a really nice guy. I mean other guys asked Sakura before, but she said no, he must have some kind of special move or something. Sakura is not easy to get close to, and to get a date at a first meeting! Wow" Eriol explained.

Li groaned.

" That makes it worse."

" Sorry dude." Eriol slapped his friend's back.

" Incoming." Eriol warned. Sakura and Tomoyo are coming their way.

_And I have to act happy as well. _Tomoyo thought.

" GUYS! Guess what our little Sakura finally has a date!" Tomoyo gushed.

Sakura only blushed and said nothing.

" Really? Cool! Sakura, who?" Li joined in.

" Erm, Michael." Sakura said shyly.

" Oh, nice one." Eriol winked.

" Guess I'll have to get myself a girlfriend." Syaoran stated.

" What do you mean?" Sakura asked, confused.

" I mean, Ying Fa, I have been very very nice to you. I purposely made myself not date anyone till you got a date. So it won't make you look bad!" Syaoran playfully rubbed and messed up Sakura's head.

" What?" Sakura pouted like a small child.

" You're so mean!" Sakura punched him in the stomach.

" OWWWW!" Sakura hopped around holding her hand.

She forgot, Li started working out. And now his stomach is getting harder. It felt like stone to Sakura's tiny hands.

" Haha! That's what you get for hitting on a nice friend." Li laughed.

Sakura 'hmph'-ed Li and walked away and sat on her desk. Then Li ran after her to make up. This thing happens every single day, so Tomoyo and Eriol aren't surprised.

" Oh Eriol! What are we gonna do?" Tomoyo finally showed her true face.

" I know my dear Tomoyo. I've been telling that guy to confess, 'cos come on with Sakura growing up, lots of guys will come ringing on her doorstep. But he's afraid, I mean he doesn't want to ruin their friendship." Eriol said.

" I don't know Michael. Maybe he's too….Adult for her." Tomoyo said worriedly.

" Don't worry. I'm sure it will work out." Eriol held Tomoyo's hands.

" Oh Eriol." Tomoyo leaned in closing her eyes.

Eriol got the message and kissed her. They kissed till they forgot everything.

" Ahem.. AHEM." A voice pierced their ears.

" Mr. Higarazaawa and Ms. Tomoyo, perhaps you could save the second base for later?" The teacher asked sarcastically.

Eriol and Tomoyo broke apart from each other. Tomoyo blushing ran to her seat.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" hey, Sakura." A voice greeted her in the hallway.

" Um. Hi." Sakura blushed. She turned around. Obviously it was Michael.

" What's up?" He walked her to her locker.

" Nothing much. So listen, about our first date?" Sakura started.

But she was interrupted by Michael kissing her!

" mmmm…" Sakura said, confused.

She pushed him away.

" I'll call you later baby!" Michael said in his husky voice.

Sakura didn't reply.

But she was dead embarrassed! Everybody saw. Girls glared at her with dislike because they all thought she was showing off.

" What the heck was that about?" Sakura squeaked.

Not far from Sakura, Syaoran glared with anger.

A/N: PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. reactions to that forced kiss

Hey! Well sorry for the late update! School started and then I got into one of my depressions again, couldn't think what to write. DAMMIT! ARGH! Now I feel better though..so yeah…

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS.**

**Chapter 3**

" What the hell were you thinking Sakura?" Tomoyo snapped at her during lunch. Both of them were eating their lunches at the lunch table.

" Look..it wasn't me who like started it..it was him.." Sakura shuddered.

" Okay okay… but that's not what the rest of us thinks..didn't you see? The other girls were staring at you…because they thought you were showing off…and that's not good. Both of us want to keep a clean rep." Tomoyo said.

" It was awful. It wasn't even a real kiss. He like smashed his lips into mine."

" AND..that was so not a good start of your relationship…do you even know him? Like other than his name and the fact he comes from France?" Tomoyo added in.

" No I don't. That's why I am freaked out."

" I'm scared for you..if he had his way with you like that..he could try something even more worse…and you wouldn't be able to do anything!" Tomoyo said darkly.

Sakura shuddered again, she opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by a voice calling her name.

" Sakura…."

Sakura turned around, her lush caramel brown hair dancing with her.

It was Syaoran.

" Hey, come sit with here…" Sakura said cheerfully, patting the empty space on the bench beside here.

" Okay…." He said and proceeded to do so.

" Where's your lunch?" Sakura asked him.

" Oh..well I forgot my money..so I borrowed Eriol's..he said he will buy me something…" Syaoran stated. His fierce amber eyes look _upset_?

Sakura just stared at him with her green eyes in confusion. _What's up with him?_ He sounded and looks like he was mad at her…like she did something wrong?

Tomoyo, noticing the silent tension between the two, felt relieved when she saw Eriol coming to their table carrying a tray in his hands.

" Hey Eriol!" Tomoyo said.

Tomoyo's eyes met Eriol. As soon as both came in contact, Tomoyo made a quick movement with her eye toward Syaoran and Sakura. Indicating that Eriol had to do something to break the silence between the two. Who seem to be in a staring competition against each other? Sakura is trying to figure out what's going on. Syaoran just stared back with those raging amber eyes of his.

" Syaoran!" Eriol slapped his back hard. " Here's your hot dog! Chili with mustard just like you wanted."

Syaoran broke away and sorely rubbed his back.

" You didn't need to hit so hard…" Syaoran grumbled. He snatched the hot dog from Eriol's tray and ate it slowly.

" SO? Eriol yeah why did you go offline last night without saying bye." Tomoyo started the conversation.

" Sorry, keep getting disconnected. My internet sucks at the moment." Eriol answered, both Tomoyo's and his eyes were looking at both of them, expecting them to speak as well.

Sakura got the message.

" O-oh, yeah, I asked you something and like you went offline." Sakura said..

" Hehe, so you can ask me now…" Eriol said.

" Can I borrow the incubus CD?" Sakura asked.

" Yeah, you want to burn it right?"

" Uhuh.."

" Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked.

" Um…yeah…. " Syaoran said, obviously not making any effort to join the conversation.

Sakura just eyed Syaoran with confusion again.

" Syaoran?" Sakura said loudly.

" Are you mad at me?" She asked the inevitable. Her voice quivered when the question came out of her mouth.

Syaoran didn't answer straightaway. In fact, he was hesitating about something, debating to come all straight out with the truth, or just make up something.

Only Eriol and Tomoyo noticed he chose the latter.

" Mad at you? PSH you're imagining things…I'm just moody because that new French guy fouled me on purpose during basketball and the ref didn't see it." Syaoran said simply.

" Yeah, the ref was blind." Eriol agreed. Syaoran didn't exactly lie. It was the truth Michael did fouled Syaoran on purpose and the ref didn't notice, it was just that Syaoran was telling the wrong reason, and not telling the _real_ reason he was pissed.

" Which happens to be my boyfriend?" Sakura squeaked. She felt it was weird to say _boyfriend_, it didn't feel right, but she did it anyway.

" Yeah…but its okay Sakura its not your fault or anything…just ignore me I'll get over it like I always do…you know me…there exists a competitive and sore loser gene in my blood…" Syaoran made a joke.

Sakura snorted and laughed with him.

" Okay.." Tomoyo laughed as well. What a lame joke!

" So Michael is gonna call me today…" Sakura sighed.

" Is that a bad thing?" Syaoran asked blandly.

"Uhm…well you know er..what happened this morning?" Sakura started but was interrupted by Syaoran again.

" Yeah, now that Michael is popular, there will be nothing that had happened and the rest of us don't know. Talk about space invading."

"So…"Syaoran paused.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" Did you feel uncomfortable, like you were forced?" Syaoran said, the same anger that disappeared just a minute ago flared up inside his eyes again.

" Well..uh..yeah..but but like..I will like let it go..I guess it's not a big deal." Sakura mused.

" You know, if he starts trying _other_ things with you, you know who to call." Syaoran reminded her.

" Thanks Syaoran." She kissed him on the cheek. Earning a blush from Syaoran who shook away.

" Uhmm..uhmm…and also Eriol too..and Tomoyo..she gives good bitch slaps." Syaoran commented.

" Shut up! Although I am proud of it…" Tomoyo bitch slapped Syaoran.

" Oww…Tomoyo you freak!" Syaoran groaned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------

Sakura was reading a girl magazine while waiting for Michael to call. Her phone vibrated, indicating it was a text message. Sakura was really bored, she had done all her homework, got ready for school the next day, and was just lying down on her bed.

She read the screen. It was from Tomoyo, the black font on her phone wrote. " COME ONLINE"

Sakura giggled to herself and sighed.

She sat on the desk, turned the computer on and signed in.

Tomoyo was online and the conversation windows popped on Sakura's screen.

Tomoyo is Bleuberry and Sakura is Iluvcherries.

Bleuberry: watz up?

Iluvcherries: H_ey woman!_

Bleuberry: ...so he called yet?

Iluvcherries: _who?_

Bleuberry: Chad Michael Murray!

Iluvcherries: _OMG OMG…you didn't tell me!_

Bleuberry:"…."

Bleuberry: No you doofus! MICHAEL! Does that ring a bell?

Iluvcherries: _Um..no he didn't_

Suddenly, Sakura's phone rang with a " L.O.V.E" song by Ashlee Simpson. She checked the ID, the screen showed number but no names. It was most likely to be…

" Hello…" Sakura said.

" Hey! What's up" Michael asked.

" Umm…nothing..you?"

" Cool, cool, hey when are we like gonna go on a date?"

" I don't know. How about tomorrow after school?"

" Um…okay…"

" Sweet…I can't wait.." Michael said.

" Sakura?"

" Yeah I'm here."

" So aren't you excited?"

" Yeah yeah I am…"

" Wait till I taste your lips again." Michael smirked.

" What?" Sakura didn't hear what he said.

" Uhm..nothing..okay I gotta go..catch you later" Michael bid goodbye and hung up.

Sakura flipped her phone back,_ that was weird_. She'll admit she was less than thrilled, and rather confused about something. Since at the start of class, she has been quite spaced out. She was thinking about something, _someone_ else to be clear. Did Syaoran really meant it when he was going to get a girlfriend? Sakura thought.

It would be so weird, she thought, he would have to hang around the girl all the time….and what if he forgot about Sakura and the others? NOOOO, _I absolutely will not be able to let him do that, argh why I am so…concerned about Syaoran's having a girlfriend or not? He's just a friend right?_

Her phone rang. When Sakura read the caller ID, she thought. _Just when I was thinking of you…_

She flipped her silver phone open.

" Hey Syaoran!" Sakura said, a little too cheery.

" Hey Sakura" Syaoran said louder.

" Wats up?" Sakura asked.

" Oh nothing…just that…" Syaoran's voice drifted off.

" What?" Sakura repeated, she wasn't up to anymore games.

Syaoran's voice was heard clearly into the phone line.

" I have a girlfriend."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC

AHAHAHA..review…I'd like ur predictions to see whats gonna happen... haha...I know nothing much happened in this chap..sorry!...

Luv ya all!

NOPS!


	4. emotions

Hey. Yeah so I know..like my chapter has been having way too much dialogue. Which is boring.which sucks. Anyway yeah, thanks. I'll keep that in mind. And yeah school is like annoying me. A lot.

Disclaimer: Don't own Clamp.

**Chapter 4**

Sakura's silver phone nearly slipped out of her palm when she heard Syaoran loud and clear.

_" I have a girlfriend."_

Sweat trickled down her face. Her whole body suddenly felt damp. Why was her heart beating so fast? What emotions swirled around in her stomach like a washing machine spiraling out of control? Could it be-

Jealousy?

" Are you there? Hell-lo?" Syaoran's annoying yet deep voice called her through the line.

Sakura gripped her sweaty hands on her phone harder. Just making sure it wasn't a dream.

" You…you…" Sakura uttered. She couldn't get it out.

" Hmmm" Syaoran replied.

" _When?_" Sakura asked.

" Oh. Not too long ago." Syaoran simply answered.

" Oh."

" Oh is right my dear Ying Fa. All right, see you tomorrow!" He hung up.

It seemed forever till Sakura closed her phone by flipping it back. She landed softly on her bed. Her eyes staring at the ceiling, if eyes could be so powerful, the ceiling would have formed a hole by now. What was wrong with her? Why was she so shaken up? Big deal, Syaoran has a girlfriend, his first girlfriend.

ARGH! Why that-

She did a whole body shaking in order to snap her out of it. What was wrong with her? She repeated the question again. But not to her reactions, she scolded herself for not being a friend. Syaoran is her friend. She should be happy for him. He has a girlfriend.

Why wouldn't he? He's turning into a hottie, and he's nice and caring. Why was she so concerned about it?

- - - - - - -- --------------- --------------- ---------------------------------------- ----------------- - -

When Touya entered Sakura's room, just to check on her, he was surprised to find her sleeping fully clothed. Her arms and knees were huddled together to keep her warm.

Touya sighed. He lifted her sleeping figure up, above his shoulders, while his arms opened the blanker and comforter, and slides her inside it. If Sakura was smaller in age, he would have definitely have changed her into her pajamas right there, but she was growing up…

He hated seeing her grow up, because he can't be there for her now. His hand slid her hair tie that was keeping her hair together.

Sakura shifted to another sleeping position and mumbled a faint whisper. But when Touya heard it, he sighed again as this added more on his worry about his sister growing up.

_" Syaoran…"_ Sakura whispered in her sleep. The phone was still on her grip. Touya noticed this, and gently took the phone away from her grip. He flipped it open and wasn't surprised that Sakura's wallpaper was of Syaoran and her messing about. Syaoran was hugging Sakura from behind giving his trademark smart aleck smile, while Sakura was doing a cheesy cute smile showing all her teeth. How they look so…close.

He hated to admit it, but they look good together. Much to his dismay.He wondered why Sakura is going out with Michael? He sensed that something within him is telling him Michael is not a good person. As for Syaoran-

He hated the brat's gut. Syaoran was annoying and acts too smart for his own age. But he knew too, that Syaoran was a good person.

He was scared as hell. But he's gotta learn to let it go, everybody is growing up. He had to get use to that his sister is soon going to be interested in boys. He clearly remembered he too fell in love around her age.

- - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - ------------------------------ -- - - --- -

Sakura quickly scanned her face on her mirror. Making sure she looked all right. She looked quite pale today. She had already applied mascara, she then decided to add some earth-toned blusher on her cheeks. She finished with applying a clear lip-gloss on her supple lips. Her shoulder length hair, she decided to clip it behind her head, to make her look sophisticated, suddenly she let go of her clip, maybe she decided to leave it down. She then started taking clips and then putting it at the sides of her hair.

For some reason, she called today D-Day. There is actually a huge main reason, she will have to meet Syaoran's girlfriend. She also wanted to look her best for no apparent reason. Oh yeah, today was her first date with Michael. How odd, he is her boyfriend, and she was less than thrilled.

When break time finally came, Sakura rushed out of her English to her locker to face her worst fear. Syaoran's girlfriend.

" Waaah! Sakura you look really more prettier than usual! What's the big occasion?" Tomoyo clasped Sakura's hands with starry eyes.

They haven't seen each other at all in the morning, so they are doing their greetings at break now.

" nothing..really..I mean if you can count my first date with Michael…" Sakura mumbled, but then realized she was probably acting weird.

" Thanks Tomoyo-chan. You look pretty as usual as well." Sakura added.

"Ohohoho…thanks." Tomoyo giggled. And Sakura wasn't lying, Tomoyo looked pretty, but that wasn't a big shocker. Tomoyo always was pretty, today she decided to wear light blue eye shadow and pink blusher, it made her face stand out more. They wear school uniforms, so they couldn't call each other stylish. The only thing they can change is their hair and face. As for Tomoyo, she decided to curl her hair today.

" Now where's Eriol?" Tomoyo looked around.

" Shit. Where is he? I miss him!" Tomoyo gushed.

" You saw him last night." Sakura said.

" So?" Tomoyo whined.

" Never mind." Sakura said exasperatedly. It was one of those days, where she couldn't understand how Tomoyo could be so madly in love at such a young age.

" Sa-ku-ra." A voice called her from behind. For some reason, the voice sent tingles down her spine. She stood in silence trying to figure out why this voice is making her feel so tingly.

" Good morning, Syaoran" Sakura turned her head, while putting books in her locker.

" Yo." He replied as he put one of his elbows on her shoulder.

" Haha. Sakura. You're getting shorter or is it that I'm growing." Syaoran smirked.

" Damn you Syaoran Li'." Sakura fumed.

" hmmm. Speaking of which? Where is she?" Sakura pouted her lips.

Syaoran looked at her.

" Which who?" Syaoran asked.

" Your…" Sakura still stuttered when she spoke. " _girlfriend._" That came out as a croak but Syaoran heard it.

" Oh. I was kidding." Syaoran replied blandly. His hands were slipping casually inside his pockets. It was a cold Wednesday morning.

Sakura froze.

"What. Did. You. Say?" Sakura asked, heavy emphasis on every word.

" I said. I was just kidding." Syaoran repeated the heavy emphasis as well.

" Oh…" Sakura said clueless. The information was sinking inside too slowly, that her face looked hilarious. Syaoran laughed out loud.

" HAHA. You should have heard your voice last night. You were so shocked HAHAHAHA." Syaoran was prancing around slapping his hands on his knees.

" DAMN YOU. BAKA" Sakura yelled. " You tricked me!"

" Your fault, idiot. You fell for it. Believing every word I said." Syaoran said.

" Hmph." Sakura said.

" Hmph to you too." Syaoran said and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

What was wrong with him? How could he do that to her? Make her all panic and sad and grief ARGH- and now it was just a simple joke. It was so…disturbing.

And now as she looked inside the school bathroom mirror again. Making sure she looked okay on her date with Michael. She still couldn't get a certain amber-eyed boy out of her head.

She brushed her hair and tied it up with her hair tie. She put the clip she was wearing on her head before and put it inside her school bad. She then reapplied her lip gloss.

She came out of the girl's bathroom and headed to the lockers. Where she spotted Michael waiting for her. _This better be good._

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yeah, finally, I had free time to do this chap. I know its a bit short. And hopefully there wasn't too much dialogue. review pplz!

nops.


	5. the not so bad date

Hi. I am like really depressed so sorry I've been late updating Also it's been ages since I read sakura and Syaoran fanfic. I am totally obsessed over Kakashi and Sakura pairing stories in Naruto I've like forgotten about Sakura and Syaoran lol. Thanks to all people who reviewed! This chapter will be dialogue-ish because Sakura and Michael get to know each other.

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. CLAMP owns CCS.**

Chapter 5 

" Hey. What's up?" Michael said casually.

" Hi." Sakura said politely. When he smiled at her, the long lost fluttery feeling came back to her stomach. She opened her locker to get her books out. Sakura had to admit, every time they met, Michael was getting hotter. But what about his personality? Sakura needed to know him more…

" Ready?"

" Yeah I will be." Sakura replied.

When she was done, she closed the door to her locker and they both went to the café near the Penguin Park.

Sakura sat on the cushiony seat opposite of Michael. The waiter came and asked for their order. Sakura ordered a deluxe cheeseburger with a large coke, and Michael ordered the same too. He smirked at her.

" What?" Sakura asked.

" Didn't know a girl can have such a big appetite…"

" Hey! None of my family is coming early tonight to cook dinner, besides I'm too lazy…"

" Yeah yeah."

They sat at the pregnant pause. Michael was staring at Sakura's beautiful face, Sakura, feeling embarrassed decided to let her eyes trace every other customer in the café. Sakura cleared her throat and asked,

" So… how do you like school?"

" It's great. Did you know? It's been only my second day and I've scored 5 goals and I played soccer only twice."

" Great." Sakura replied, trying to be all fascinated. Five goals, big deal. She shook her head again. Why was she acting like this? Wasn't she eager to go out with him in the first place?

" AND, you should have totally seen my last goal, this guy tried to tackle me, but gave him a real ass-kicking with my skills."

_Yes, when you fouled Syaoran._ Sakura mentally rolled her eyes.

" Anyway, tell me more about you." Michael said, the sweet blue eyes stared at Sakura again.

" Hmm, let's see I'm good in sports. Suck at maths. And I'm okay in others." Sakura explained.

" Haha. I suck at maths too, but of course I'm good at sports and I get good grades in humanities too."

" Ha. Look at this." Michael took out his phone and showed a funny video to Sakura. Sakura laughed. Michael wasn't so bad after all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran guessed, it was a _dejavu_ thing, when he is here again. Staring enviously at the two people not too far from his table, having a_ date_. He couldn't help but feel some kind of accomplishment that he had made her react in some way when he announced that he had a girlfriend. At least she was paying attention to him that way.

Ever since Michael came, Sakura had been ignoring him. He wasn't even sure if they were still fighting or not. But he hadn't seen Sakura spent a lot of time with Michael. But he assumed, it was because he didn't see Sakura much, so he decided that Sakura was with Michael then.

It's unfair, they'd been friends for the longest time, and Michael comes and ruins everything. Syaoran slapped his face. He had to act like man. He was being a sissy, a wuss, cowering behind others hiding his love for her. And now he was too late. The laugh was daggers piercing his ears. A few days ago they were in the same spot laughing their heads off at another Syaoran's sarcastic comment on something.

Sakura growled as Sakura hooted with laughter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- -

" Hey, so I'll see you again?" Michael asked.

" Umm. Yeah sure. I had fun today." Sakura said sincerely. She did have fun today. After he showed her all his random videos on the phone the two decided to leave the restaurant and talk a walk and then walk Sakura home. During the walk, the two talked about a lot of things.

Michael explained that he is very lonely in his family. His sister and brother are all studying in universities, so that left him alone with his dad, and his mom left their family a while ago. Sakura felt sorry for him, she then explained to Michael how she is the only girl in her family as her mom died when she was little.

They arrived at her doorstep. Michael bid her goodbye. He then grabbed her by the shoulders and gave her a chaste kiss. Sakura accepted the sweet kiss. Sakura blushed and waved him back furiously.

" uh..uh…bye." Sakura stammered and close the door behind her.

Sakura quickly went up to her room, and landed on her bed, thinking of the date.

So Michael wasn't so bad. But something was tugging on her instincts, telling her this wasn't right.

Her cell phone rang, Sakura read the ID. It was Michael.

" Hello?'

" Hey Sakura, I'm sorry, I just wanted to know, did you like it?"

" It was good. Thanks again."

" Okay, so yeah. I'll see you later."

" Bye."

Sakura guessed Michael really liked her. She should like him back, he is a nice guy. As for the other boy, Sakura shook her thoughts of him. He's not speaking to her.

Her cell phone rang again. Sakura flipped it open and answered.

" Hello?"

" Sakura. It's me Syaoran."

" I know. I saw."

" Are you mad at me?"

" Umm.."

" Sorry, I haven't been speaking to you all day. I think you overreacted Ying Fa."

" Yeah yeah."

" How'd it go?"

" What?"

" The date?"

" Oh it was cool. Michael was soooooooo sweet."

" Ahem. I see. Well I gotta go now bye."

Sakura slowly flipped her phone back. That was a weird phone call. Did he call just to know about the date? Although Sakura felt a little guilty for exaggerating on Michael being sweet during the date to Syaoran. But why? Why does she care that Syaoran care?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ARGH I KNOW I DID A TERRIBLE JOB! I had all these good ideas, and I spent all these weeks on homework, so they sort of faded away. I'm kind of lost now. But I tried my best. Please forgive me. Please review so I can improve.


	6. syaoran doing nothing?

Yess I'm back. I'm so sorry. I decided to update faster to keep you guys happy. Its so weird these days I've been focusing on other things a lot, such as trying to find paint, I'm making some sorta thing with clay. And I need paint. I know what you're thinking, ugh isn't the person so stupid? Paint is everywhere! Yeah it is, but I need paint paint. Not watercolour paint or poster paint. The place where I am, the stuff is limited so yeah. Ok so here I am babbling about this random clay that none of you have any time of the day to be interested in at all or want to be interested it in haha lol I'm joking…Ok here it goes.

P.S: I'm sooo happy for my friend , come on all of you, you know what its like having crushes lol. Anyway to my friend, I'm happy for ya chica! Snaps for you haha.

Disclaimer: yadda yadda yadda I don't own CCS. Don't sue me please.

Chapter 7 

" So, Syaoran, are you just gonna sit there and look at the ceiling for the rest of day? Or are you actually going to do something, like your homework?"

Eriol tapped his best friend Syaoran's knee with his knee. They were both in Syaoran's house, sitting on the same sofa lying down, Syaoran doing his brooding while Eriol was channel surfing on Syaoran's huge TV.

" Look at the ceiling all day." Syaoran deadpanned. He was not bothered to do anything. To his amusement, Syaoran was born to be a smartass. No matter how late he does his homework, he'll get good grades anyway. And Syaoran knew that. And so did Eriol, but Eriol the organized and helpful guy he is, always try to get Syaoran to be organized.

Eriol sighed. He felt sorry for Syaoran. Eriol realized Syaoran really liked Sakura. It was deeper than the common school crush. Because they were friends since they were small, Syaoran's feelings for Sakura are beyond friends. It was possibly love even.

" Okay…" Eriol said. Then he thought of something.

" Hey Syaoran, I have a prediction. Soon this room will be attacked by something."

" Huh?"

Eriol let out the biggest fart ever.

Syaoran fell off the couch, gagging and choking for air.

" What the hell? Eriol! What the hell did you shove down your throat?"

" To be precise, I had baked beans and toast before I came to your house." Eriol answered solemnly. Then he laughed like hell.

" You jackass!" Syaoran then started wrestling with Eriol on the couch.

Both were too busy hammering each other that they didn't notice two figures slipping in.

" NOOOOO…" Tomoyo dramatically cried.

Syaoran and Eriol froze to find Sakura and Tomoyo with bags at Syaoran's living room. Sakura and Tomoyo were more still to find Syaoran on top of Eriol and Eriol's teeth biting Syaoran's arm.

" NOOOO… my boyfriend has turned in on his own sex AAAAH!" Tomoyo shrieked.

Eriol got out of Syaoran's grip and said. " No Tomoyo honey-"

" HAHA. Eriol I knew you would fall for that!" Tomoyo pouted. Then she tackled Eriol back to the couch.

" Hey everyone! What's up? We bought Chinese takeaway for you guys." Sakura's cute voice filled the room.

Eriol looked at Syaoran, he was not surprise that his face changed to utter bliss. And happiness. Or so he was pretending to be.

" Oh yay! Did you get fried squid?" Syaoran started rummaging through the bags.

" Duh! Come on people, I'm hungry." Sakura said loudly.

They didn't wait for Sakura to finish her sentence. They're all starving so they attacked the food. Sakura sat next to Syaoran while Tomoyo and his sweetie Eriol sat on the table to eat.

As they were eating quietly, Tomoyo and Sakura being the ones with manners, and Syaoran and Eriol fighting for crab. Syaoran could not help but let his thoughts wonder again. It was as if his conscience had left his body fighting for the crab with Eriol while thinking, of his cherry blossom.

Not his cherry blossom. She's with someone else now.

It's been a month since she and Michael were going out together. As much as she liked Michael, Syaoran couldn't like him. Not because of Sakura, but because maybe it's a guy thing. Syaoran had decided to come to that conclusion. Michael seems too sweet and nice to Sakura, it was as if he wanted something else. But Syaoran couldn't blame that on Michael either, because well Michael is more mature than the rest of them. A bit older too probably. He can't help feeling Michael only wanted _things_ from Sakura. But perhaps his jealousy, Syaoran assumed, has clouded his judgment in Michael. And Syaoran, he had to pretend to be happy for Sakura and Michael, while when in Sakura's absence, he would let his emotions free. And of course, Tomoyo and Eriol noticed.

" Heeeey!" Syaoran cried. " Dammit!"

When the huge crab shell they were fighting for, Syaoran's choptick slipped and Eriol wasted no time and took it.

" Ha ha." Eriol grinned triumphantly.

" Eriol!" Sakura huffed. " You took all the crabs."

" Yeah you did!" Tomoyo whined.

" Oh Tomoyo don't cry my honey." Eriol said. " Here you can have a bit." He took the smallest, thinnest, crab leg, and tossed it at Tomoyo's plate.

" Haha. That's not funny." Tomoyo said with a drip of sarcasm in her voice.

" Here Syaoran, you can have my crab." Sakura took her only crabmeat and passed it to Syaoran.

Syaoran blushed, it was a split second moment, but Eriol and Tomoyo saw, except for the dense cherry blossom herself.

" Thanks. See Sakura's nice…." Syaoran commented.

" Yeah Eriol, you didn't even give one to your girlfriend." Sakura added in.

" Damn straight." Tomoyo fumed.

" Ok fine, Tomoyo you can have the second smallest piece." Eriol offered.

But the reply he got was a bunch of crab shells soaked in chilli gravy thrown on his face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ -- -

There they are again. Syaoran thought unhappily. Here he was, sitting in school, watching Sakura and Michael sit together holding hands. Michael is whispering sweet words gently in Sakura's ears. Sakura giggling childishly at what he's saying. How Syaoran wished he would be the one to do that!

He tried to look away, at anything, the green grass on the field, the birds flying across the sky. The sun- no don't do that- Syaoran doesn't want to get blind. It was as if his eyes were glued on the couple. Argh, how he hated that word. Couple.

Then he saw Sakura stand up and walk down the stands, but not before letting Michael give her a peck on the cheek. Syaoran's heart sank, again.

" Hey, Syaoran!" Sakura called him.

_Oh shit_, Syaoran thought, _I must change my face_. He quickly turned the evident frown into a neutral smile.

" Hey, Sakura.." I replied, glumly.

He just messed that up. He was supposed to be happy.

We both sat there in silence. Then I saw it, a look of recognition in Sakura's eyes.

" Syaoran-kun…" She said his name and drifted of. Syaoran looked at her to show he was listening.

" Are you mad at me?"

Syaoran wished he was mad at her. He wanted to feel anything but jealous.

" Uhh..why?" Syaoran asked.

" It's just we haven't talked much lately." Sakura said, her shiny emerald eyes got big when she's serious. Syaoran mustn't let himself drown in them.

" I don't know. I just feel like you are avoiding me. I mean, am I ditching you all too much for Michael?" Sakura asked, her voice getting higher. This was Sakura, Syaoran thought, always concerned about keeping everyone happy but herself.

" Nah. You're not. And I'm not avoiding you. We're just in the right places, but at the wrong time?" Syaoran told half the truth. He _is_ avoiding her.

" Okay…" Sakura's face was still uncertain. She was still waiting for him to tell her more, but when he didn't. Sakura put her hands on his hands. Syaoran's heart was beating fast, although he didn't notice her trembling as well.

" If you need anything, you can come to me and tell me okay?" Sakura said softly.

Syaoran nodded.

Sakura sighed and walked away from Syaoran. She was a few feet away from him when he called her name again.

" Sakura."

Sakura turned around. Her honey brown hair really looked nice today, Syaoran thought. He looked at her, again, the school uniform didn't distort her appearance one bit. In fact she looked really cute.

" Hmm?" Sakura responded. She felt Li's eyes boring into hers.

" Thank you." Syaoran said, his voice deep and serious.

" Of course." Sakura said and turned around, leaving Syaoran in the field all alone.

" Damn it." Syaoran hissed at himself.

" I can't keep my feelings bottled up anymore."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Was that short? I hope not. Well maybe it is, but I hope well we are moving somewhere with this story. If not, I apologize and will try harder next time. I think Syaoran's thinking too much in these chapters. Maybe not enough action, is it boring? I need to know. Well review!! Cos I'll be waiting.

Nops


	7. friends again

Hey!! Urrrgh. Just when everything was okay, I thought I was in control of my life, it spirals out of control and that just sucks. Well, I'm not going to let that stop me writing. I feel that my story is at a freaking stagnant stage, I mean did anything really happen in the past few chapters? So I apologize if its getting so boring. I'll try and make it better okay? **holds out my pinky finger**

I wanna dedicate this chapter to my good friend. Cos this story is sorta related to this person. But I know what the person feels. Anyway, hem hem hem I luv ya! What are friends for? Ur right…let's trust each other shall we hmm?

**Chapter 7**

Syaoran fiercely rubbed his face. The training for soccer was really tough especially on that day, a week before the championships. Cold sweat dribbled down from his forehead to his cheek, he took his shirt sleeve and rubbed his face again. He lay down on the grass, while putting the water that had condensed too quickly under the sun, even though it was four in the evening, on his forehead.

" Li get up! We're not waiting for you" Michael shouted from halfway across the field.

Syaoran grunted, but he being a cool laid back guy just shut up and joined Michael's team. They were split into teams just for today, Syaoran was in Michael's team. Michael had taken off as forward, much to Syaoran's dismay. Since Michael was now the captain of the team ( Syaoran is vice-captain), he pretty much ruled everything, and as of today he told Syaoran to go on defense.

He felt a reassuring boyish hand softly patting his back. Eriol gave him his understanding smile before going off with his team. Syaoran went off with Yamazaki to their side.

Yamazaki spat, " Damn, I don't know what's going on…Syao why are you in defense? And why I am being goalie? Damn it, I don't like that guy, he knows he's good and tries to show off. Don't tell Sakura though."

Li replied, " Yeeeah…I guess."

Yamazaki nudged him again. " Is that all you're going to say?"

Li was very confused by this question.

" What?"

" Come on man, you know what I'm talking about. We all know, except the cherry blossom herself."

" Urrr…"

" Why don't you tell Sakura you like her?"

Yamazaki stared intently at Syaoran. Syaoran looked back with his famous glare.

Syaoran shrugged, he was so lost, and never in his life he thought he would go out of control. Especially about this, Syaoran would never show his weakness or any emotions on his face, it was a technique he learnt and is so damn good at in martial arts, or anything else at the matter. But, Syaoran pondered to himself again, was his face showing so much emotions? Was he that vulnerable and easy to read?

" SYAORAN GET YOUR ASS TO DEFENSE NOW!" Michael's voice pierced his thoughts.

" Yeah yeah " Syaoran muttered before running to join his teammate in defense

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" You are so pathetic!" Tomoyo attacked Syaoran with her words and gave him a gentle yet firm punch on his back to show she was serious.

" What now?" Syaoran asked. It had only been yesterday since Yamazaki told him he knew, and now Tomoyo was gonna scream at him now? He didn't need anyone else after Yamazaki confronted him.

" YOU! Damn it Syaoran! You know what I'm talking about?"

" Uhh no I don't. I mean unless this is about her I don't want to talk about it." Syaoran turned his head away. His brown bangs hiding his eyes.

" Syaoran, you have to-"

Tomoyo put her hands on his shoulders and turned him around. Her eyes glared fiercely at Syaoran with annoyance. Syaoran being the stubborn guy just stared back. Tomoyo put her hands on her hips.

" Stop acting like a girl! This jealousness towards Michael is totally pathetic. And what's worse is you're not doing anything at all about it!"

That hit a sore spot on Syaoran. She got him firing back.

" Easy for you to say? What the hell can I do? She LIKES him. He LIKES her. I'm not gonna be a jackass and a bad friend and try to ruin all that. Would you?"

To his surprise, Tomoyo smiled again. He looked at her with questioning eyes, clearly in confusion.

" Heh, we got the old Syaoran back. He's still in you."

" I don't know what the hell you're talking about." Syaoran replied.

" Duh, obviously you haven't noticed. But you changed so much, you've isolated yourself from us, and avoid Sakura. I know you did that on purpose, avoiding Sakura. And since when do you start homework early?"

" I don't see how any of this-"

" The point is, Syaoran we miss you, come back. You want to be happy for Sakura and Michael. But you're not acting like it. When was the last time you said anything else to Sakura other than 'hi'?

Syaoran opened his mouth to say something, but Tomoyo beat him to it. She shushed him and kept on going.

" And whatever happened to, " I can't keep my feelings bottled up anymore?" She mimicked Syaoran's words.

Syaoran grunted in annoyance. He remembered he said that, and how after that he found out Tomoyo was videotaping him. So when Tomoyo showed him the videotape a week ago, it showed him daydreaming looking at the field, and in the middle, he randomly spoke, " I can't keep my feelings bottled up anymore." Tomoyo and Eriol thought this was hilarious. But now, Tomoyo was being very serious about it.

" Shut up, Tomoyo"

" Heh, well at least you got your anger back. I was sure you were a robot these days then. Now, what are we going to do about you hmm?" Tomoyo said.

No reply from Syaoran.

" Syaoran, just please hang out with Sakura and us again. And we know, we don't really like Michael as well." Tomoyo begged.

" You…don't?"

" No. Eriol thinks he's too nice in front of her, and also he's a showoff and self centered. And when Sakura isn't around, don't tell Eriol or anyone this, but Michael hit on me." Tomoyo explained truthfully.

" Oh…" Syaoran let his thoughts wander off.

" We just don't want to hurt Sakura's feelings. And also, we have no strong evidence to prove he's not all what we think he is."

" Yeah… well he's not what I'm really thinking about. I'm just worried about Sakura getting hurt in the future if he is a not good guy or something."

" Okay, the point I'm trying to make is, Syaoran, what are you going to do about this?"

" I don't know."

" Are you going to confess to Sakura?"

" Tomoyo." Syaoran started again. " I think we're being self-centered as well. What if Sakura really likes him? Huh? How would you feel if Sakura likes say your Eriol, but you guys are together, would you like it if Sakura is butting in your relationship?"

" Jeez Syaoran calm down, although you're right."

" I _am_ right. We don't know what she feels for him, but we still have to respect her and her choice." Syaoran turned his head and walked away, leaving Tomoyo.

" Hey, I'm sorry!" Tomoyo called out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------- -----

Syaoran walked, past the street upon another road, which leads to his mansion. The sky was cloudy albeit the sun was still visible. Syaoran sighed to himself. As his lazy legs kept on going. The trees around him, he observed, was shedding leaves as fall already approached weeks ago, it was going to be winter soon.

The huge penguin slide was within his field of vision now as he entered the Penguin Park, the shortcut to his way home. He chuckled to himself when he looked at the empty swings -absence of little kids because they are in school- slowly swaying, following the wind.

When he and Sakura were younger they would have the most random competitions, for instance with the swings, to see who could swing the farthest. Oh yes, how could he forget when both he and Sakura fell inside the lake. The look on her face was classic.

He decided for all time's sake he's going to have a little joyride on the swings. He gently sat his behind on the swings and began to swing back and fourth. The coldness of the wind was pricking, making fine hairs at the back of his neck stand up.

He shivered, his body wasn't used to the coldness yet. Syaoran and winter don't really mix well. And damn it, he forgot his scarf. But he didn't really want to go home just yet. So he decided to stick with the coldness piercing at his skin.

Suddenly he felt relief as something wooly, soft and warm landed at the back of his neck. He closed his eyes at the warm sensation. Wait a minute? Since when did woolly things land on his neck?

He opened one eye.

His heart felt warm and fuzzy. It also skipped a beat. His face turned redder when he saw it was Sakura. How adorable she looked in her jacket and wooly scarf wrapped around her face, hiding everything up to her nose.

" Thought you might need it." Sakura said, her voice was muffled behind the wooly scarf.

Syaoran felt warmer when he heard that. But another deep void of feeling entered him now. He felt so guilty for avoiding Sakura, he knew she noticed, but he was so selfish and upset. How hypocritical he was, he was lecturing Tomoyo on respecting Sakura and her boyfriend, but wasn't he doing the same thing?

He shook his head silently, disappointed with himself. Sakura took a step back, apparently having taken his head shaking the wrong way.

" O-oh, Sakura, I'm sorry, I wasn't shaking my head at you. I was just thinking-that's all." Syaoran reassured.

Sakura stood there in silence, deep in thought, to Syaoran's amusement. Her innocent and naïve look never escaped her face. She was very confused, and Syaoran of course, knew this.

" You know, you can sit here, next to me on the swing?" His deep voice invited her over.

" Oh…okay." Sakura nervously replied, giving him a tense and confused smile.

" What are you thinking about?" Syaoran asked.

" Uhh..umm..nothing how about you, what are you thinking about?" Sakura replied, the sadness lay still within her eyes.

" Me too."

" Syaoran?"

" Hmm?"

" We haven't talked for ages." She croaked.

" Yeah we haven't. I'm sorry. These days, I've been out of it. It's not only you though Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo have talked to me about it as well. I just needed to be alone." Syaoran explained, it was half the truth anyway.

" Oh okay. Syaoran, but what's wrong?"

" Uhh…I don't know, I've just been sad these days. I'll get over it."

Sakura nodded shyly and looked ahead. The autumn leaves falling slowly before landing gracefully on the cement walkway of the park.

" It's so beautiful." Sakura gasped in admiration.

_Not as beautiful as you_, Syaoran thought.

" Did you say something?"

" Umm…no"_ Shit did I say that out loud?_ Syaoran cursed to himself.

" Hey, Sakura-chan?"

" Hmm?"

" Wanna have a swings contest?"

" Bring it on. Syao-kun."

Sakura positioned herself comfortably on the swing. She was ready to kick his ass. That was all she needed, to have fun with him again. Syaoran too, was ready to swing in style.

" Ready?" Sakura announced, gripping her hands on the chains harder.

" The question is my ying fa, are YOU ready?"

" Shut up!"

And off they went, Sakura swinging frantically while Syaoran too was trying to get as high as possible. Syaoran pushed his weight further back to increase the speed. Sakura lifted her legs above her whole body.

" Three!" Syaoran counted.

" Two!"

" One!"

Both of them jumped off the swing as far as they can. This is where and how they will win, to see how far both of them can land from jumping off the swings. Sakura shrieked, flapping her legs wildly airborne. Syaoran reached his body out as further as he could. With a thump, Sakura landed ungracefully on the grown, followed by Syaoran a few seconds later.

Sakura groaned in pain, she wouldn't be surprised if her knees burst. Her stomach contracted in pain as well, lying on hard cemented ground.

" AUUGH…shit." Syaoran groaned, he made a mistake of making his thumb land first before being crushed by his whole body. He blew constantly on his throbbing thumb.

Both of them peaked to see who was the winner. It was-

" OH MY GOD, I WON!" Sakura tried to sound like a winner, but she was in too much pain.

" Psssh…" Syaoran hissed.

" Heheh..you suck!" Sakura giggled.

Syaoran got up, stuck his hand out, to help Sakura up. Sakura grinned at the offer, she took his hand and he helped her up. Sakura trembled slightly.

" Heh Sakura, I think you did what it took to win against the great Syaoran, you're in pain." Syaoran smirked.

" Shut up!" Sakura fell, instantly Syaoran grabbed her shoulders.

Both of them are walking together out of Penguin Park to Sakura's home, Syaoran supporting Sakura. Syaoran blushed at the nice smell coming from her hair, and the warmth of her small but slender body.

" Hey, Syaoran?"

" Yeah?"

" Let's do this again."

" Of course."

" Syaoran?"

" Yeeeah?"

" I missed you"

Syaoran gave his smart-aleck smile and leveled his handsome face to Sakura. Making his chocolate brown eyes go as close as possible to Sakura's innocent green ones without any contact. He touched his nose to hers and winked.

" I missed you too."

TBC

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There? How was that? I know it was too much dialogue. I'm sure a couple of you will complain. Sorry! Anyways please review!

Nops . 


	8. field trip beginning

Hey. I started a new story, couldn't help myself. But this time, it's a story with characters from Naruto. The story is called " starlight." If you go to my homepage on and like if you know naruto and like it, u should check it out and gimme a review. Please!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura. It belongs to Clamp.**

**Chapter 9**

_Everything's going okay._

Syaoran smiled big time inside his heart. He was laughing, joking and talking with Sakura. He hoped she was happy too, being around him. They were giggling in the library, the teacher gave them passes so they could work on their science project, and apparently they got carried away.

" You two! Keep it low!" The librarian warned them before eating a banana herself.

" Whatever happened to, 'no eating in the library?'" Syaoran mimicked the librarian.

Sakura snorted, earning glares from the other students around them, she blushed, and quickly quieted herself down. Syaoran gave her a goofy smile. Tomoyo and Sakura had a sleepover at Tomoyo's yesterday. He guessed they were doing makeovers as when Sakura arrived in school today, Michael and Syaoran (secretly) admired her new hair and made-up face that Michael pecked her on the cheek, to Syaoran's dismay.

Tomoyo had decided to change Sakura's hair a bit changing her very long outgrown baby fringe into a side part, with that Sakura looked simple and sweet. He was also glad Tomoyo didn't do much polishing on Sakura's face. He wanted her the way she is because she looked so beautiful naturally.

To Eriol's excitement, Sakura made over Tomoyo as well. Her hair was now cut up to her shoulders, a new style for Tomoyo since her hair has always been long. Tomoyo wasn't worried since her hair grows fast. Sakura and Tomoyo did a swell job on each other.

" Hey, guess what? I've heard we're taking a train trip to Nara for a historic 'exploration', are you excited?" Sakura said.

" Yeah, can't wait." Syaoran said.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Hey Sakura!" Michael came over and gave her a hug.

Sakura blushed at his warmth and returned his embrace.

Syaoran silently crushed his paper when he heard the two of them sweet-talking nearby. It was so confusing, he thought, everything was going so well, but every time the dick comes along he just had to ruin his day.

" Sakura, I gotta change for soccer practice. See ya!" Michael bid her goodbye as he entered the doors to the boys changing room.

Sakura said bye. She too proceeded to move on, but not without giving Syaoran a friendly pat on the back as she made her way down the crowded hallway as almost everybody is going home. It was the usual after school riot.

Syaoran grabbed his gym-bag from his locker, closed it and followed Michael suit.

Something hard knocked against his head when he entered.

" AUGGGH! Fu-" Syaoran groaned in pain.

" THINK FAST!" Michael laughed and went out of the changing room with his friends.

" Bastard." Syaoran hissed, there was going to be a swelling there tomorrow.

Eriol and Yamazaki entered the changing room.

" Damn, what the hell happened?" Eriol examined Syaoran's head.

" That stupid jackass hit me." Syaoran explained.

" Stupid bugger." Yamazaki shook his head.

" Li! Stop being such a pansy-ass and get outside and get it trained! Where the hell are Hirigazawa and Yamazaki? Slow ass." Michael shouted from outside.

" If that freakin' bastard pisses me off one more time." Yamazaki cracked his knuckles.

" Hey, let's just listen to the bugger for now and get outside, before he sucks up to the coach, telling we aren't training." Eriol suggested.

" Great." Li agreed and they both ran out of the changing room

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Syaoran felt kind of excited for the trip. He didn't know why, perhaps it was because they get to get out of school and learn something new. Not that he paid any attention anyway. Still, he wanted to get out of Tomoeda. It's been ages since he went out of Tomoeda.

And, also, there was a tiny reason as well, Michael isn't coming to the trip!

He decided to play it cool. He doesn't want to be a sneaky guy and flirt on someone else's girl. He is a good guy, he feels that it's not fair, as much as he hates Michael to flirt with Sakura. Okay he wasn't even supposed to be flirting, they are really good friends.

So basically, during the four-day trip to Nara, he'll make the most of it, even though he'd love to spend it with Sakura as something more than friends. He didn't want to avoid her anymore, he was lucky to have her as a friend. And he wants to spend time with her, friends or not.

So, now here he was, packing for the trip, nothing big is going to happen so why bother? But well he still wanted to look his best for his cherry blossom. Even though her mind maybe full thinking of someone else…

" Wake up…"

" WAAAKE UUP!" Somebody hit him hard in the pillow.

Syaoran rolled around and punched and kicked in the air.

He opened his eye to find a dark blue-haired boy without his glasses in his boxers.

" Oh my god Eriol! Are you here to spoon me?" Syaoran asked without thinking.

" You're an idiot. As you can see, we are both late…" Eriol pointed at the clock.

" SHIT!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

" Wow, its just like 8 am, and you guys are sweating. What's up?" Tomoyo asked.

" Late." Syaoran replied, straightening his back in the train seat.

They had reached the train station on time, and because of many school kids, Syaoran and Eriol only found Sakura and Tomoyo now.

Eriol quickly took the initiative to sit beside Tomoyo, he quickly nudged Syaoran to go sit next to Sakura. Syaoran of course took it, and casually sat next to her. They both said hey and immediately started talking and laughing.

" So… is Syaoran going to do something?" Tomoyo whispered.

" No… he ain't the sneaky type. Says he'll just try and make it worthwhile with his _friend_." Eriol replied.

He wrapped his fingers around Tomoyo's hands.

" Before we match them up together, let's do our part." He said softly, leaning closer to Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo didn't answer. Unless you called grabbing his face and started frenching him right there was an answer. A few minutes had gone by, their lips are still glued to each other.

" Heh, who knew Eriol was a vacuum?" Sakura nudged Syaoran. " They look so sweet together."

" Heh, Eriol isn't the only one doing the work here. Your best friend is pretty skilled as well."

Both of them smiled at each other.

" So, Sakura-chan, tell me, how's it going with Michael?" Syaoran teased.

" Eh? It's all good."

" How far have you two gone?" Syaoran asked deviously, with twinkles in his eyes.

She hit him hard on his back. Then she started blushing like crazy.

" Euw! I'm fourteen hello…"

" I wasn't thinking about that. Sakura you are a sick little girl."

" No!" Sakura hit him again now that he tricked her. " We…. we kissed."

" Heh…" Syaoran playfully pinched her cheeks.

" I'm sleepy…" Sakura said suddenly.

" Lazy-ass woman! It's freaking 9 in the morning…. You can sleep on my shoulder." Syaoran teased her. But he pulled her towards him anyway.

Sakura said nothing as her emerald stared of into space. The train window beside them only showed fast blurry images of the scenery outside. He couldn't help but smell her auburn hair that smelled so good. From time to time, her hair smell changes because of the shampoo, today her hair smelled like apples. He blushed even more, when she pulled in closer towards him. Her warm breath was fanning his neck.

It's not everyday this happens. He is just one lucky guy.

He saw in front of him Tomoyo and Eriol finally pulling apart, both of their heads popped out of the seats they were sitting on, they gave him thumbs up, before proceeding in more of their make-out session. Syaoran rolled his eyes.

He gave her a secret kiss on her forehead, before he too fell asleep.

TBC

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: WAAAAAHH! This is so sad. I don't know how to do this story anymore. Well I do, but I saved all the good stuff at the end, that's not good. I know I know…too much dialogue as well…Aiyo aiyo…

Nops


	9. scary hotel and late night

A/N: Hey. Oho. I've read your responses to the 'secret' kiss placed upon our little cherry blossom's forehead. I don't even know why it's a secret myself, but I guess if you loved someone, and they don't love you back, I would call it a secret, you know, you love them so much you just want to give them a hug and cuddle them, ahem okay I'm getting a little bit too ahead with my so called romance world… here goes. This chappie will be fluff with certain moments…u'll probably hate me for always stopping just when things are about to happen lol…and the history parts.. I made it up… I don't know any history of any country…so don't think I'll know Japan's lol

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. If I did, I would not be here writing about this when I could show all my ideas lol without getting sued, cos it's my own, but it's not… yeah anyway you get it…**

**Chapter 9**

" All right, this statue of the shogun Shingu was built in the year 1670. The man himself has it built for him, because in his journal, he always felt the people aren't worshipping him enough. How vain…" The history teacher explained to the ninth grade.

They were already in Nara, had decided to venture into sightseeing straightaway. The teacher too was getting frustrated as they stopped for a snack just half and hour ago. The majority of the students all opted for having sugary candy, which made them all natural hyper. The teacher barked again at a group of boys goofing around.

Sakura gently placed her arms around Tomoyo's back to rest, while Tomoyo did the same to Eriol.

" Guys! Focus, stop goofing around…and you three stop cuddling and take all this information in… you're going to have to write a report on it." The history teacher screamed at Tomoyo, Sakura and Eriol.

They immediately let go of each other, sighed, and start taking notes.

Sakura left Tomoyo and Eriol and approached nearer so that she was next to Syaoran. History was the subject Syaoran was totally into, besides math, he loves to listen to stories and facts about world history. For Sakura? Boring…

Sakura couldn't help but smile when she noticed Syaoran looks like a cute little wolf, because he's so eager taking notes and trying to listen at the same time. She tore her eyes away from him and preceded to do the same, to start taking notes as well, after all, they have a report to write.

When the whole session of the statue of the Shogun was done, the teacher announced that they would now proceed to stay at the hotel for the rest of the day.

" Aah, finally the hotel, I can't wait." Tomoyo said on the bus.

" Hoho. Yeah I can't wait to swim and kick back and relax. Of course Tomoyo deary, you'd have to join me and we can hang out." Eriol said from behind Tomoyo and Sakura's seat. They switched places now they're on the bus. Tomoyo was next to Sakura and Eriol took the pleasure in seating next to Syaoran, to Syaoran's dismay.

" Define hang out." Syaoran rolled his eyes.

" Ahh you know…occasional cuddles and kisses in the grass…" Eriol replied simply.

" Don't you wish you can actually do that with _someone_, instead of by yourself?" Eriol teased Syaoran.

" Shut up and bugger off." Syaoran said, annoyed and shoved Eriol off.

" A little sensitive eh?" Eriol couldn't resist but add.

Syaoran didn't reply, he closed his eyes and turned his head towards the window side.

The whole bus trip was quite silent, to the teacher's relief. Everyone was tired from getting shouted at and messing around. No one was sleeping but it was quiet that it looked like everyone was. Sakura was listening to her iPod, currently her favourite song was " Welcome to the black parade" by My Chemical Romance. Tomoyo was busy texting her friend in Switzerland on her pink phone.

Eriol was just staring up at the ceiling, and Syaoran's back was turned watching the blurs of the people, the forest go by quickly by the speed at the bus was going.

It was around 4 in the evening when they arrived. Everyone lazily got their bags and gathered to stare at the hotel they were going to stay in.

A cold chill suddenly ran through Sakura's spine. She made a silent gulp. This does not look like a hotel, in fact, maybe it was a hotel a hundred years ago, but now it looks so creepy. Even Tomoyo felt afraid.

" Uhh, are we in _the wrong turn_?" Chiharu commented.

Sakura flinched. She hates scary things. When she watched that movie, or any scary movie she would have nightmares and won't be able to sleep.

The hotel looked chillingly dark with the evening falling upon them. They entered slowly and with hesitant but all followed the teacher, who looked scared as well. There was only an old man who was watching TV behind the reception podium. He coughed into the silent room, he turned his head, looking like he finally has guests after ten years. Maybe that was true…

" Oh God, is the school trying to save money or something?" Eriol whispered.

They all waited, all of them huddled together. Usually when they arrive at hotels that were at least decent than this one, everyone would relax and hang out and drift off. This hotel seemed to have a different effect on them. No one made a sound, only two voices were heard in the empty hotel. They were the history teachers and the old man. They saw the old man gave a bunch of keys to the history teacher.

" All right everyone, I've told your groups already, who you'll be sharing a room with, but I'll remind you again. First up, Sakura, Tomoyo, Rika, Naoko and Chiharu. Your room is on the first floor, right at the end." The history teacher gave the key to Naoko. She looked behind her, making sure that everyone was there, she nodded and they nodded back. The group went on the stairs.

" Hold on, we'll meet again for dinner. Till then, you're free to do what you want. Forest and further than the pool is out of bounds." The history teacher Yamagi added.

They walked up till they reach the first floor, the hallway was empty and dim, giving a sense of those in scary movies, and there was only a dim light at the beginning and at the end of the hallway. No one said a word, only their feet scuffled as they made their way to their room.

Sakura didn't feel so good, she was really, really scared.

When they finally reached the end, and after a few attempts at trying to open the door, with one final click, the door swung open to reveal the room they were going to stay in, for a few nights. There were no beds, only five mattresses lay at the corner of the room, close together, and there was another door which Sakura guessed was the bathroom.

They gingerly entered the room, with their bags crashing against the door behind them.

They put their bags in the room, everyone putting their sweaters, jackets or hoodies on. They immediately left the room. No one felt like swimming or doing anything. Tomoyo shivered at the coldness.

Once downstairs, they found it empty and decided to look around the swimming pool. They breathed a sight of relief when they found everyone there, the pool was empty and the place looked deserted but everyone was just sitting around together in tables.

The girls found Eriol and Syaoran and pulled up chairs to chat with them.

" I don't really like this." Rika admitted quietly.

" Yeah…no fun." Eriol agreed. He saw Tomoyo shivering in her purple hoodies and put his arms around her. Tomoyo happily melted in his arms. The girls took this moment as adorable and made 'awww how cute' noises.

The whole group continued complaining and discussing. To Sakura's dismay, even before it was dinner, people started telling scary stories, like Naoko for instance. Sakura immediately put headphones on and looked away. She didn't want to hear anything.

Syaoran noticed, and he got closer to her. She nodded in thankfulness and closed her eyes, listening to the music.

Dinner came and passed all too quickly, pretty soon it was bedtime and Sakura was dreading it. Even though she was sleeping with four other people. She still felt the room was too big for her. She was scared she wouldn't be able to sleep.

" Sakura, calm, I'll be next to you, just lay your hands on my back to give yourself assurance that there are people next to you. Not _things_…" Tomoyo didn't want to scare Sakura. She knew that if she described or mention of one scary thing Sakura would freak out.

" And of course, I'm next to you." Chiharu added.

" O-okay, thanks guys." Sakura gave a weak smile.

" Great, now don't worry, we're not going to fall asleep just yet. So relax." Tomoyo added.

Sakura turned her side to face Tomoyo, she winced when she smelled the pillow's scent of cupboards and not being used for a long time. They talked for a while, but then soon lesser people spoke. It came to a point where everyone fell asleep, except Sakura.

Sakura felt so conscious now that it was so quiet. She closed her eyes, and begged for sleep to come. Luckily for her, it did.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day, the group visited some more sites. Tomoyo and Eriol were really happy and gave thumbs up to Syaoran who was hanging out with Sakura a lot. It was hilarious, seeing Sakura ever so dense, not noticing her best friend is in love with her.

Once they were done with seeing any more monuments for the day, the group headed back to the old creepy hotel, which Sakura thinks she'll never get used to.

She had to make Tomoyo wait outside her door every time she's in the bathroom because she was so scared.

She was in the bathroom, after doing her thing, she pulled up her pants and proceeded to flush. Suddenly, instead of the water going down through the drain, the water level rose up.

" Tomoyo! I think we have a problem." Sakura squealed, opening the door behind her.

Tomoyo gasped, seeing the water is going to be overflowing soon. Rika called the teacher. The teacher came along with the old man and a plumber also came. After an hour of fiddling, the old man told the girls that their toilet is broken. So they're going to have to use the one downstairs for the rest of the trip.

All the girls groaned. Sakura was the loudest. Things could not have gotten any worse. She can't do this. She can't go the toilet in the middle of the night. What if she sees something?

" Sakura, I know, you're scared. So am I, so when you want to go I'll come with you, and when I want to go you're my first call okay?" Tomoyo said, seeing Sakura's face.

" Thanks…"

The day ended too fast, on Sakura's fear. Soon night came, and after dinner everyone was in bed. Sakura was praying, _please, please don't let me go to the toilet in the middle of the night, at least let me hold on till the morning._ Sakura closed her eyes and fell asleep immediately.

She woke up with a pain in below her stomach, indicating she has to go answer nature's call. She shivered and started sweating. She doesn't want to go now. She peeked out under her blanket, which she covers over her head and looked at her own watch. It was 2:04 am.

She shook Tomoyo gently at first. She was still fast asleep. Sakura shook her harder. Tomoyo only replied. " No…no the blue corduroy. No…" and tossed to the other side. She wanted to shake her more, so that Tomoyo will wake up. But Tomoyo wouldn't wake up, and the pain below her stomach was throbbing. If she doesn't go now…

All too soon, Sakura found herself facing the long corridor of the silent hotel. Only the dim light traced the outlines of doors and walls. Sakura felt sweat slipping her hands from the torch. She took a deep breath and walked on.

She went down the stairs, gingerly taking big strides.

Her mind was racing.

She walked about the reception and found a door that labeled "washroom" at the corner near an exit and entered. She wasted no time. As soon as she was done, she flushed, luckily nothing happened. She opened the door and was about to walk out when a figure was in front of her.

Sakura yelped and whacked the figure with her torch.

" Eeek!" She continued whacking the person. The person covered his head with his own hands and one of his hands grabbed her arms. Sakura froze, this man is going to kill her!

" Mff..Sakura..calm yourself woman." The man said, he sounded quite annoyed.

Sakura lifted the torch that was on the floor, and shone towards his face. Her heart gave a surge of relief as it was Syaoran, and he wasn't in a good mood as well, of course, getting beaten up at 2 a.m.

" For a small little girl you have the strength of my mom when she whacks me with a broom." Syaoran mused.

" Shut up!" Sakura nudged him hard.

" Argh I can't see any damn thing. Let's go." He grabbed her hand and led her just outside on the steps facing the dark swimming pool.

Syaoran saw she shivered and immediately moved his body so that she could get his body warmth. There was an urge to put his hands on her shoulders-as friends- but maybe that was going too far.

" Can't sleep?" Syaoran cajoled.

" Mmm…yeah… nature calls you know…" Sakura replied.

" Damn straight. I had to go as well…"

Sakura gave a small laugh, and then she stayed quiet.

" So, Sakura-chan, do you miss Michael?" Syaoran asked, in a joking way, but he was also serious.

" Yeah, but its still fun…" Sakura replied.

Syaoran swallowed and felt his throat tighten. He didn't notice he was that close to her, so close that he was inches from her face, even though he was a head taller than her. He was curious to see as well, that in her green eyes, there's a hint of precious emeralds. Sakura must have noticed too, because he felt her tensed up, at loss, as if she doesn't know whether to stay like this or draw back. She didn't draw back.

Syaoran didn't know what he was doing. It was as if his mind, his moral mind had left his body, and it was only his desire now. He grabbed her shoulders, and cupped her chin. This side of him was confident, but even so, his fingers still shook a bit.

" Oh, it'll be fun all right." He said in a deep voice. Was he flirting?

Sakura blushed, her cheeks were suddenly burning up.

" I have to go!" Sakura said quickly. In that moment, she forgot all her fears and ran off into the darkness.

Leaving Syaoran to curse all kinds of incoherent words and all things to say he screwed up.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: Ayayayai! How was that? Pls read and review.

Nops


	10. gallery part I

A/N: Hey! Well, thanks for your review for the last chapter I'd updated. They were all greatly appreciated. I just can't stop looking at the reviews and keep thinking, they can't like my story can they? And you guys do, well I hope you guys do, and it won't change. School is starting soon in a few days, so I'm trying to update another round of my stories. Cos' hell I know when school starts, my updates will be fewer than before. High school sucks lol. The homework part anyway, eesh. But you know what they say, life isn't simple and easy, so you must work hard! And I'm trying to work hard for school lol. You guys should too lol. Unless you've graduated or whatever…lol I think I'm blabbering, so let's not get you readers all weirded out by my random comments. Oh yeah, I'm not sure if its just me, but lately fanfiction alerts, updates and reviews aren't being send to my inbox…is anyone else having similar problems like mine?

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. Clamp does. **

**Chapter 11**

Syaoran hesitated and shuffled himself to get him more comfortable in his seat. He straightened out his black jacket and stretched himself out to yawn quietly. He felt relieved and more awake after the yawn. He then ran his fingers through his messy overgrown, chocolate hair. Once again, his eyes searched for an all too familiar auburn hair somewhere in the crowded students. They were outside the painting museum, sitting on tourist cafes and were having their snacks their, it was still late morning so everyone just bought water or fruit.

After waking up this morning in that old creepy hotel. He realized that he might have screwed up a lot. He can't stop hitting himself in the head. He even asked Eriol to kick him in the head. To which Eriol replied no, saying he didn't want to get his legs dirty, Eriol asked Syaoran why was he acting so guilty earlier in the morning. Syaoran chose not to tell him.

Of course, it's so low. She has a boyfriend, damn it. He feels so damn stupid because he knows better than that. He is not the type of person to go and flirt with a girl who's already going out with someone else. So why the hell did he acted like some confident player, and started cupping her chin like that? He had no idea.

And now, he doesn't even know how Sakura took it. She could have told Michael. That would make things worse a lot, because Michael is super protective of his girlfriend. He remembered it during one of those talks in the boy shower and changing room they have before or after soccer practices.

Michael and his buddies had left long ago, having their own plans after soccer practice ended, he made Syaoran, Eriol and Yamazaki clean up all the equipment and take away everything off the field every practice so he doesn't have to do any work. Once done, they headed to shower in the changing room. Syaoran then remembered what Yamazaki told him and Eriol while they were putting deodorant on.

" God, you heard what the maniac did today?" Yamazaki asked, while slipping his shriveled feet from training on his flip-flops. He wasn't bothered to wear trainers if he was only going home. Maniac or Moron was Michael's nickname.

" Just cos' that new transfer guy, you know the one from Hokkaido a week ago, I mean he's new right? So he doesn't know Sakura is with Michael. So, yeah, he decided to do harmless flirting with Sakura. And Sakura, the dense woman, didn't get it, she thought he was just being friendly. So I'm guessing you guys figured what happen, Michael taught him a little something after school, the next day he was limping cos Michael stuffed him in the garbage bin, he couldn't get out for a long time." Yamazaki explained.

" Fag…" Syaoran and Eriol chorused.

" God, which brings me to this question AGAIN. What the hell does Sakura see in him?" Yamazaki rolled his eyes.

" He's a good actor, two-faced. In front of our dear Sakura, he wouldn't hurt a fly." Eriol explained.

" So? Aren't any of you guys telling her? I mean come on you three with Tomoyo are so close, you should." Yamazaki said.

" We want to. But she's so happy. And we can't accuse the bastard without proof." Syaoran hissed.

" Oh, I get it. As much as I hate to admit it, that guy is smart, obviously he'll make up some bull about everyone's against him or something." Yamazaki said.

Syaoran sighed. He did not want to get his butt kicked by Michael. But how would Michael know, unless Sakura would tell him. He shook his head. He was confused about everything.

" Syao-ran." A singsong voice came close by and suddenly Sakura popped in front of his face and said.

" BOO!"

" Whoa!" Syaoran wouldn't normally get frightened, even if Eriol, the freakiest guy he ever met scared him. But, he was very deep in thought so he didn't see that one coming.

He nearly fell off his seat, but his quick reflexes made his hands grip the chair and so he managed to stay on.

"Ha ha! I finally scared him!" Sakura pumped her fist in the air.

" Oh, um, hey, Sakura." Syaoran could feel himself sweating.

" Syaoran. We need to talk. About yesterday." Sakura suddenly said.

_OH GOD NO! I am so screwed! Here it comes!_

" I…I…Sakura…" Syaoran stammered.

Sakura raised her eyebrows questioningly.

" Syaoran were you sad yesterday? Hmm? I'm sorry if you needed me to talk about your problems, but I suddenly had this headache and I was sure I was going to vomit, that's why I ran off." Sakura apologized.

Now it was Syaoran's turn to gawk at Sakura.

" I'm sorry could you repeat that?" Syaoran croaked. Sakura rolled her eyes and repeated it again. Syaoran listened, and he made sure, not one of the words had anything to do with him being too flirtatious last night.

Was she serious? Syaoran felt a wave of relief pass through him. Thank goodness Sakura was dense. Any girl would have seen it, Syaoran was totally, totally flirting with Sakura last night. He cupped her face, for goodness sake.

" Syaoran? Are you all right? He he I'm not about to puke this time so I can listen to your problems or anything." Sakura offered.

Syaoran smiled and ruffled her auburn hair.

" Nothing at all, Ying Fa. I hope u never change that's all." Syaoran said simply.

" Okay. But wait Syao? Tell me!" Sakura pouted.

" No-thing. Come on, let's go and check out the paintings. I want to learn something for a change." Syaoran winked.

" Oh okay." Sakura agreed happily and went off with him inside the museum.

" Hohoho."

"Hohoho."

"HOHOHO!"

" Okay Tomoyo you can stop laughing now." Eriol said, patting his girlfriend Tomoyo on the back.

" Yep, we get the idea that you are indeed, very, very happy." Yamazaki stated.

" Shut up! Both of you!" Tomoyo hissed. But she laughed soon after that. Yamazaki and Eriol looked at each other and sweatdropped, watching Tomoyo.

" Why didn't you guys tell me you're planning to get both of together? I want to join in too." Yamazaki whined.

Yamazaki rubbed his hands together with evil eyes along with Tomoyo who was also doing the same.

" I have an idea." Yamazaki suggested.

Yamazaki and Tomoyo huddled together whispering.

Eriol continued sweat dropping.

_Poor Sakura and Syaoran, it seems I am not in the mood today for trying to get them together._ Eriol thought.

" So what kind of technique did this artist use?" Syaoran asked bored. His hands planted behind his head.

They were in the spaciously crowded room, where paintings were on the wall. Their assignment is to go to each painting and identify techniques and their uniqueness. Sakura and Syaoran were partners, so right now they are observing a strange painting, it was just a puddle of water, but from many views the effects it makes is very interesting.

" Umm….I think…it's the oil thingy…you know that captures the light or something." Sakura answered, flicking through the handouts.

" Oh my God! Why am I the only one doing the whole friggin' work? Syaoran! Get your butt working and help me!" Sakura wailed.

" Okay, fine, so yeah, whatever you said just now." Syaoran said lazily.

" You're an idiot." Sakura pouted at him and scribbled down her guess.

"…." Syaoran grabbed her answers and ran off.

" Hey! Give me back my sheets." Sakura shrieked and ran off after him.

" Nah." Syaoran said simply, before running down the hallway.

" Damn him!" Sakura cursed before running after the boy.

Syaoran ran past the students who were also working on their assignment.

He hid behind a corner.

" Psst, Syaoran-kun." A voice surprised him.

" God, don't ever do that girly voice again." Syaoran warned.

Yamazaki made a girly laugh.

" Okay, well dude, you know Sakura's a fast runner so she's going to catch up to you soon enough, so why don't you go down here?" Yamazaki pointed to a flight of stairs going down.

" Outta my way." Syaoran went downstairs.

A few seconds later, Sakura arrived at the corner.

" Yamazaki! Don't' scare me!" Sakura yelled.

" Sorry, sorry." Yamazaki apologized and smiled.

" Anyway, you seen a brown-haired idiot around here?" Sakura asked.

" Heheh. He went down the stairs." Yamazaki said too innocently.

" Um, okay, he's gonna get in trouble, I guess I'll go get him before the teacher sees us." Sakura frowned.

Then she too went down the flight of stairs.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it? I'm guessing its too much dialogue? Its kinda short but there'll be more SxS fluff scenes. Winks winks. Review pls!

Nops


	11. gallery part II dark hallway

Hey guys! I know its been like prehistoric times since I updated…so I'm sorry…Okay so like, yeah, things have been so hectic lately so I'm like all spazzed out. I mean ugh I don't know what's happening, I mean I just feel kinda alone these days…LOL blame the new kids who came to our grade…which MADE my good friend left me….do these things happen to you guys when you were in high school? Or maybe it's happening to you right now? I mean you're like good friends…and then suddenly new ppl show up and they leave you…grrr… Let me know XD we can bitch about them…nah…I'm jk… That was all I needed, to vent out my frustration…Okay enough about my crap okay review please!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor and the rest of its characters. They belong to the CLAMP ladies…lol (I've heard all of them are group of ladies o.O)**

**Chapter 11**

" Syaoran! Get your butt over here!" Sakura yelled.

She continues chasing that blur of chocolate but he kept running. And Sakura tried to chase him. It was only until her ankle went to the side because of her plastic flip-flops then she stopped.

" Okay, I think maybe I've chased Syao too much." Sakura said hesitantly.

She had chased him all the way from the floor upstairs and then when she saw Syaoran went downstairs, without thinking at all, she followed him right away. Now she totally regretted doing that. She is practically lost.

Downstairs it was empty, and she has passed so many stairways she didn't know which one would lead to the one upstairs. There was only a long hallway, carpeted blood red and pus yellow wall. There was the smell of old furniture that wafted through Sakura's nose. She had lost Syaoran, and was as scared as hell.

Sweat formed on the beads of her forehead, she swiftly wiped them. She could suddenly feel her heartbeat, beating fast even in her ears and throat. Her chest was heaving in fear.

This is going to be one scary scene, she didn't want to face murderers or killers or monsters or terrifying ghosts. Okay, she's going to keep walking and find a security guard or a museum person, there's bound to be somebody around here. _It's a public place, the freaking museum! Not the house of wax!_

But still, that convincing zone she was in right now totally disappeared on her. She was still scared, scratch that, she was terrified. She took a deep breath and tried to regain control, and so she started walking. She wanted to call out hello or something so someone, a security guard preferably, would hear her. But when she tried to call out, her throat croaked and she was unable to speak.

It had been only 10 seconds or so when she was walking down that never-ending huge hallway, but for Sakura it felt like she was searching for hours. Sakura's legs couldn't stop shaking. She herself felt a bit embarrassed by how scared she was. But her whole family knows, since Sakura was small, Sakura's always been scared, more like horrified, by anything of the supernatural. Especially ghosts. And right now, she's probably going to cry soon if no one ALIVE hears her.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Oh my God! You guys are idiots!" Eriol practically yelled at Tomoyo and Yamazaki.

" We know we know." Tomoyo said sullenly.

" Yeah, well you guys have never informed me that our Sakura has been scared of ghosts and stuff, if I knew about that we could have form another SMART plan to match Syaoran and Sakura." Yamazaki explained. " Thank God Syaoran came out here and told us."

" Yeah, he ran a lot faster than Sakura that he exited the museum, and came out here to find us, and we told him to go back in there because Sakura is lost. Ugh. My fault." Tomoyo groaned.

" It's my fault too." Yamazaki said. " But, pheew, if Syaoran didn't come out here in front of us and exited somewhere else, Sakura would actually be really lost."

" Yeah. Just next time you guys make some incredibly GENIUS plan, please at least fill me in on it, haha, I'm the smart one here." Eriol said smugly.

" We noticed." Yamazaki commented.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" He…hello…anybody?" Sakura asked through the silent eerie air.

She was walking at a turtle pace. And walked gingerly through the floor, as if a trapdoor would be pulled underneath her and she would fall. Sakura held her breath in fear and anticipation as the sound of footsteps shuffling on the red carpet was within her earshot.

" BOO!"

" OH MY GOD!" Sakura yelled.

She started to run right away. This is turning into something scary, something in her head wanted her to stop. Perhaps, it was only the security guard or a guide who had found this random girl wondering around and wanted to tell her where to go. But the bigger part of her conscious was telling her to run, this person, well could possibly be NOT a person.

" Hey, calm down, it's me." Syaoran's voice was heard, and Sakura felt her tense shoulders relax.

" Syaoran!" Sakura snapped.

" What? Sorry, I ran too far." Syaoran apologized swiftly.

" Scared eh?" Syaoran added, winking.

Sakura pouted and crossed her arms. Here she was scared that she was going to die. Well, she was, if it wasn't Syaoran and it was some crazy maniac killer. And Syaoran was taking it lightly and was teasing her about it.

" Hmmph. I don't think I'll ever chase you again." She said childishly.

" Oh come on, I am sorry okay, I didn't mean to run off far and yeah…" Syaoran said seriously.

" Okay. I believe you. You're forgiven." Sakura said simply and cheerfully.

" Um…okay." Syaoran said confused, Sakura has the ability of changing moods faster than in a blink of an eye. It can be scary.

Sakura's next words to Syaoran were drowned by the sudden zapping noise that was so loud, Sakura jumped. Above her, the lights blinked profusely before everything turned to darkness.

" EEEK." Sakura screamed louder this time. She practically jumped on Syaoran, earning the young man a blush, Syaoran breathed a sigh of relief that it was dark and she wouldn't see him blushing ten times his usual colour.

" Oh god, oh god, oh god. This it is. We're gonna diiiieee." Sakura said faintly, her grip on Syaoran's shoulders tighter.

" Sakura, chill. It's a power cut I think. We're going to be okay. Just hold my hand." Syaoran said firmly.

" Umm…okay…" Sakura said unsurely.

Her soft small hands fit right into his larger warm ones. Sakura blushed at the contact, but thankfully it was too dark and he was in front of her anyway. He wouldn't notice she was being bashful about it. She didn't know what was wrong with her.

Syaoran was in heaven. Okay, so it was bad that it was a power cut. He was scared himself. But, the plus side is his beloved Sakura. There's no one else he'd rather spend time with during a power cut than Sakura. He felt good that he was able to protect her. And, he had to admit the fact that he wanted to hold her hand.

He was blushing deeper than ever when his hands liked the sensation of the softness of Sakura's hand, gently squeezing his in comfort. He was going to die of madness! He's never felt this way about a girl before. He didn't want it to happen to him at this age. But he couldn't help it, he really likes Sakura. And, he is going to tell her. Someday. When she isn't with Michael or anyone else.

" Syaoran? Are we there yet?" Sakura asked behind him, her feet trudging along his, occasionally tripping over Syaoran's feet because of the darkness.

" No. In fact, I don't remember how I got out." Syaoran said.

" WHAT? Syaoran!" Sakura groaned.

" Joke." Syaoran said casually.

" Hmph. Okay." Sakura grumbled.

They continued walking in silence.

" Hey, Sakura? Tell me, about Michael, do you really like him?" Syaoran asked quietly.

" I do, I think." Sakura answered.

" Oh? So how do you feel when you see him?" Syaoran asked again.

" Hehe, what are you the dating police? Umm… I don't know, I just don't feel anything? But it's fun and everything, being with Michael. I know a few people don't like him." Sakura said honestly.

" That's cool." Syaoran said, as both of them were walking hand in hand.

" What about you?" Sakura's voice echoed through the dark hallway.

" Huh?" Syaoran asked.

" I'm not the only one doing the interrogating here. What about you?" Sakura said silently. " Do you, like anyone?"

" Um…I do." Syaoran said carefully.

" Oh oh! Who who!?" Sakura bombarded Syaoran.

" Ummm…" Syaoran was at a dead end here. He doesn't know what to answer.

" Eeek." Sakura shrieked again. Syaoran felt her lose her balance and roll down on the floor beside him.

" Hey Sakura. Where are you?" Syaoran shouted. He knelt down and searched for Sakura's body.

His hands clawed the carpet until he was touching the soles of Sakura's sneakers. He heard Sakura shriek at the contact.

" Sakura? Are you okay?" Syaoran said. " Why'd you roll off like that?"

" I tripped on something." Sakura replied. She was still lying supine on the carpet.

Suddenly there were mumble of voices ahead.Sakura immediately grabbed onto Syaoran in fear. Syaoran was quite scared himself. There was a flick of switches and the lights were on again. Syaoran and Sakura came face to face with Mr. Han, the guide and the security guard.

" Thank God we found you guys." Mr. Han loosened his tie.

" There was a blackout. We counted the students, two were missing." The security guard was explaining to the guide.

" Oh, how did you guys get here?" The guide raised his eyebrows.

" Umm, well, mistake, got to curious I guess?" Syaoran rubbed his head apologetically. " Sakura just happened to bump into me, I think she was curious as well."

" Well, don't do that again. Some places are forbidden, such as this area." The guide said seriously.

" Why is it forbidden?" Syaoran asked curiously.

" This floor is the gallery of where mummies and coffins of famous dead people are, the bodies are preserved inside. If you guys had walked further, you would have walked into a coffin. That'd be creepy." The guide explained.

Sakura nearly fainted at the sight of them empty coffin only a few feet from them. If they had walked further, and Sakura hadn't tripped…

She shuddered at the creepy thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -- - - -- - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - -

" Sakura? Are you all right?" Tomoyo came running, and hugged her best friend. When the figures of Sakura, Syaoran, the guide, Mr. Han and the security guard came out of the museum door, Tomoyo, Yamazaki and Eriol sighed in relief.

" Yeah. OH god, I was stranded on a floor with Syaoran with dead bodies. I'm freaked out." Sakura gasped.

" Dead bodies?" Tomoyo echoed Sakura, then turned to Yamazaki to gave an even more guilty look. Yamazaki shook his head apologetically.

" Umm…yeah." Eriol said. " We're glad you two are safe."

" Yeah me too." Syaoran said.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: You know the drill? Plz review and tell me what u think XD

Nops


	12. back home:filler chapter

Hey, yeah well its true (not joking: ( ) but I am trying to get over it. People change and drift apart, and I have to learn to accept that. I guess I know who my friends are now…

**Disclaimer: I don't own CCS. Rightfully owned to Clamp.**

**Chapter 12**

All too soon, to everyone's dismay, the trip to Nara had ended, and today was their last morning, they were packing and are due to leave in an hour. Sakura gently woke up, and stretched from her sleep. To her confusion, everyone around was busy packing.

" Hoeee! I woke up late? Tomoyo why didn't you wake me up?" Sakura said embarrassedly.

" Tried my dear. You wouldn't budge. You sure are one heavy sleeper." Naoko answered. Tomoyo nodded in unison.

" Nooo, I have to pack!" Sakura shrieked.

Syaoran smirked to himself as he heard Sakura yelling something, she probably woke up late, was what Syaoran had assumed. He wouldn't be surprised, Sakura always wake up late. Syaoran messed up his chocolate brown hair. _Everyone's happy to be going home, to get out of this creepy hotel, but I don't want to leave, cos of Sakura…._

A wet towel was smacked into his head. Syaoran growled in annoyance.

" Eriol you jackass." Syaoran threw the towel, it missed Eriol's head by an inch as Eriol expertly evaded.

" Hmm, so you didn't tell me, what happened with you and Sakura?" Eriol said mischievously.

" Nothing happened okay!" Syaoran said exasperatedly.

" Cut the tantrums, princess, so you didn't tell her?" Eriol pulled his glasses towards his face, crossed his arm and stared seriously at Syaoran.

The chocolate haired boy said nothing. He turned around and started putting his clothes inside his black bag. Eriol stared at his friend, both in sadness and annoyance, really, what was holding Syaoran back?

" No." A deep voice filled the silent atmosphere of the room. The sun rays blinded Eriol a bit.

" Really, Syaoran, I can't see what's holding you back." Eriol said simply.

" Everything, damn it, I mean it's easy for you and Tomoyo. You guys like each other. But Sakura freaking has somebody. And, I'm supposed to be her FRIEND. Even though I hate Michael's guts. He's still Sakura's boyfriend. I can't just go and say, hey Sakura we've been best friends but I like you, be mine?" Syaoran's voice rose higher.

" I'm sorry." Eriol said quickly. He obviously had touched a sore nerve on Syaoran, and when you get Syaoran mad. It is not a good thing. " But, really, I mean, I'm not like asking you to start going out with her behind Michael's back or anything. Just tell her, instead of bottling it up."

" I don't know, you just had to ruin my mood, now I'm gonna sound like girls when they have their time of the month." Syaoran mumbled.

" Ha sorry. Just think about what I said though." Eriol said, grabbing his brown bag and closing the door behind him.

The whole class gathered in the front of the hotel. Everyone seems to be cheerful that they finally get to leave. Sakura and Syaoran's group didn't see or hear anything. But other girls have claimed they heard someone showering around two in the morning, and it everyone in that room was asleep. The other boys said they heard footsteps outside their door, when they open it, no one was there, but once the door was closed, footsteps would be heard again.

Many similar experiences were the talk of the whole vacation, everyone was glad to leave this creepy hotel, the rumours being true or not. Even the teacher was spooked, he knocked the door to one of the boys room a few nights ago at one in the morning to sleep with the boys in that room, and has been doing that till last night. When asked, the teacher turned pale and didn't answer. The teacher and the rest of the grade said goodbye and thank you to the old man, who nodded and turned back to watching the game show on TV.

Everyone put their bags in the bus and climbed in, today will be a long day, the bus will take them to the train station, and from there they will take a train back to Tomoeda. Sakura cheerfully said hello to Syaoran before sitting on the seat next to him.

" Hey, how was last night, did you-you know- have an encounter with the supernatural?" Sakura said eerily.

" Nah. I slept like a log, although Yamazaki admitted he heard the tap running but he was too scared. HAHA don't tell anyone, but he couldn't hold it, so yeah, at four in the morning, he peed on the bed." Syaoran whispered to Sakura.

Sakura laughed. " Haha. Poor Yamazaki."

Sakura and Syaoran continued to talk while Eriol too would talk with Tomoyo but occasionally Eriol would glance at both of them as their bus made their way to the Nara Train Station. And they did a lot of it too- talking. Even though in the train Sakura sat next to Tomoyo, Syaoran and her just couldn't stop talking. Even Tomoyo had to tell them to shut up and sleep.

The train to Tomoeda station slowly pulled down as it finally came to a final stop. Sakura and Tomoyo gently got up from their seats to have a stretch, they have been on the train for quite a while, by the time they've arrived, it was nightfall already. Sakura got all her luggage and proceeded to walk down the stairs to the exit with Syaoran walking beside her.

Sakura called on her cellphone.

" Hey, Michael I'm back. I thought you said you were going to pick me up here and give me a ride home?" Sakura said confusedly.

Syaoran just watched her.

" What? You're busy. Um, okay." Sakura said sadly before flipping her phone closed.

" Urggh." Sakura cursed by herself.

" Why? Is he coming?" Syaoran asked.

" No. I have no ride home." Sakura said sadly.

" I'll take you home…come on." Syaoran said gently.

" Your car?" Sakura asked.

" No. Mom's busy, needed it for tonight. I was planning on walking home, so we'll walk together, I'll stop by at your house and drop you off and go by myself." Syaoran explained.

" Ok." Sakura said simply and with that both of them were walking the luggage slung over their shoulders.

" I'm tired, can't wait to get home and sleep." Syaoran yawned. " SO unfair, school won't let us off tomorrow."

" I know." Sakura agreed angrily. " Ugh, I can't wait to sleep."

The conversation stopped abruptly, as both of them walked in silence each with their own thoughts. Syaoran's amber eyes even though walking forward still manage to see the auburn haired girl next to him, probably thinking about someone else. It sucks.

" Sakura!" A deep voice thundered through the night air.

Syaoran and Sakura turned their back together, in confusion to who's voice was that. Suddenly, Michael was walking up to both of them. Syaoran raised his eyebrow in confusion and annoyance.

" Hey, What you doing here?" Sakura asked.

" OH, well I finished doing…homework." Michael said.

" Right. SO I will take Sakura home now" Michael said urgently and he grabbed Sakura. Michael managed to glare at Syaoran

" Um, okay, thanks Syaoran bye!" Sakura called out.

Syaoran found himself waving dumbly.

Suddenly a blonde girl popped out of nowhere and was walking towards Syaoran. Syaoran couldn't tell by the darkness, but if he was right it'd be Erica, the girl in art class, who often flirts with him.

" Um, hey, Syaoran." She said in a high voice.

" UH, hey, Erica." Syaoran said quietly.

He watched the blonde girl walk off.

Something just doesn't seem right.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

A/N: soweee it's so freaking short, and crappy. I feel disappointed for writing such a 'filler' chapter. I promise you next chappie will be betta. For now, accept this chapter pleeeease!

Nops


	13. suspicions

Hey guys, gomen gomen for the delay of my updation- it aint a real word-..but anyways I still have so much homework and we had vacation and I went back to Malaysia so yeah it was hectic. But I'll let you know I'll try my best in these chapters, and yeah today is my birthday: ( my parents are NOT NOT NOT gonna give me a present cos they say I'm big now lol! I hope they are kidding ……haha call me childish but I still want pressies even tho I'm a freshman what I want won't change for a while: and that is I collect mangas, so I want MORE mangas! Its so weird its been actually a year now since I am in ff. net HAHA! I am so hooked on From Far Away and Alice 19th!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura! Clamp does! Go Clamp!**

**Chapter 13**

Michael and Sakura have been going out for a while now, that Syaoran know. Obviously he does. So it really isn't a big deal to see them walk inside the gates of the school hand in hand. They do it practically everyday, but, hell, Syaoran will never ever get used to it. In fact, every time he sees them he could feel himself getting hot from anger. And now he is burning in flames, but his flames were quickly extinguished when Sakura and Michael approached Syaoran.

_Calm down Syaoran! Focus on something else! Focus on how adorable Sakura looks today yes, every part of her is beautiful except for the toad who is clinging on her, which is ugglaay!_ Syaoran took a deep breath.

" Hey Syaoran! Mornin'" Sakura said, her voice never losing its warmth and sweetness.

Michael didn't say hi, instead he rolled his eyes childishly and turned away. But Syaoran didn't feel like being polite and saying hi either, he doesn't care.

" Yo! Sakura. Still tired from last night?" Syaoran asked.

" Uhuh sort of. I unpacked everything and then I slept." Sakura explained.

" That doesn't sound tiring." Syaoran sweatdropped.

" That's cos you only have one bag. I bought three." Sakura snapped.

"..yeah well you went overboard you packed like we were climbing Mount Everest. Ha so it is ur fault Saki-chan!" Syaoran teased.

" Moi!" Sakura pouted.

" Sakura? Can we go now I have to holler at my dudes at the field, come on?" Michael said annoyed, he grabbed her hand and started walking.

" Um. Okay. Well see you in class Syao!" Sakura said brightly.

" Yes okay Sakura." Syaoran said.

The couple then left Syaoran and disappeared in the crowd that crowded around the school like a swarm of bees as morning is always the busiest time in school. Syaoran shook his chocolate brown hair and found Tomoyo and Eriol at one of the school benches joking around.

" Hey Syaoran man! I saw that.." Eriol said sadly. " Michael is getting so controlling."

" Tell that to Sakura." Syaoran shrugged.

Syaoran felt himself getting tired of thinking about it. Perhaps he played no role in the life of Sakura Kinomoto. Except as her best friend whom she can count on anytime. As much as he wanted to, it seemed like he was not the one she likes and things couldn't go farther than their best friendship.

The bell rang and Syaoran walked to class with Eriol and Tomoyo. Sakura came in just a minute after they did, and like always, Syaoran would greet Sakura with his usual teasing in that friendly way. Then both would just start chatting.

" Syaoran you're such a spaz!" Sakura would insult him.

" Sakura you're a freak!" Syaoran would diss her back. He enjoyed having those little quarrels with his beloved.

For Syaoran, the whole day passed by a blur. He felt out of it and even he wasn't so snoopy of Sakura and Michael. To Syaoran's relief, it was finally the last lesson of the day, drama in the theatre, he was pretty confident in drama so he felt the lesson would go by fast and finally he would be able to go home, and sleep. During the middle of the drama class, Syaoran felt his lower stomach stinging and felt a horrible sensation.

He raised his hand up. " Mr. Lieou, may I go to the bathroom?"

Mr. Lieou did not look happy about being interrupted as he was explaining how being focused is the most important thing when acting.

" All right, Li, but hurry up."

Syaoran nodded and quickly left the theatre in a hurry to the boys restroom. Once he did what he had to do, he left the boys restroom and began to make his way to the theatre slowly, hey he may be good at drama, but that doesn't mean he doesn't want to miss it. Syaoran began humming random songs before something in the silent hallway to the theatre made him twitch. It sounded like a girl giggling.

Syaoran raised his eyebrow and kept on walking. He thought it was probably some twelfth graders who can't keep their hormones urges in line. And they're having some kind of 'connnection' somewhere. He shrugged in a careless way. Everyone uses the theatre as his or her make-out base anyway.

He kept on walking through the empty hallway, the giggling sounds were getting louder. Syaoran suddenly came to a halt. He knew that voice! He decided to turn back and investigate. Surely, he wouldn't be mistake for that annoying voice.

He went up the stairs to the prop room and sneaked up there as quiet as he can be. Oh god, he was right, there were two people in there! There was no mistaking in the girl voice. BAM! Syaoran's foot slid on the prop cane for the play, which fell down the stairs. Syaoran swore loudly under his breath.

He heard some shuffling and then decided he must investigate now. He pushed the door open. The room was the same as he left it yesterday, costumes on racks, props on shelves, no sign of 'partying'. They probably escaped. But he knew that voice! The stupid little voice which annoyed him to no end. Suddenly his thoughts were dispersed when out of nowhere a hand grabbed his jersey and pulled him by the side.

" Hey! What the he-"

Syaoran's eyes nearly popped out when he found he was in a lip-lock with Erica. His eyes even widened more with disgust as she was trying deepen their so-called kiss. He grimaced and pushed the girl away.

" Erica! I mean please! Control yourself!" Syaoran said annoyed, fixing his dark green jersey.

" Erica! That was you wasn't it?" Syaoran asked.

" Huh?" Erica asked, fixing her blonde hair.

" The one making those stupid giggly sounds. Next time you're skipping lessons, don't make it so obvious. Who were you with?" Syaoran asked.

" Why Syaoran are you jealous?" Erica batted her eyelashes.

" Um, No." Syaoran rolled his eyes. Annoyed once again that his question led the girl to jump to conclusions, which apparently were based on her fantasies.

" Are you sure?" Erica asked, trying to sound girlier. " I mean, you and me, we have so much in common."

" Yeah, we're both wearing the colour green." Syaoran said lamely and left the Erica alone.

Once again, Syaoran's mind was in distress and he felt it like it was a television on static. It was not clear. Usually, he wouldn't care, he would pass couples playing tonsil hockey and he wouldn't give a damn and walked on. But seriously, there was something odd about this. And no, hell no, he was not ever jealous of the guy who got to snog Erica. Perhaps the boy sounded familiar? He couldn't tell.

And of course, there was always _that _possibility. But Syaoran wouldn't bring himself to admitting it, because obviously he was not sure and it could have been anyone, and as much as he dislikes someone, he would often accept the truth about them, even if it's a good thing. And to Sakura, Michael does seem to like her, love is a strong word, but he is in 'like' with Sakura. So it couldn't be…

Nah, first of all Michael is too protective of his girlfriend, and acts like he owns her and surely that's a sign of loyalty. And then he'd make sure Sakura is always smiling. Syaoran reassured that fact, he really, really hoped that the one with Erica was someone, who was already in a relationship with somebody else, namely Sakura. As much as he loves Sakura, he couldn't bear to see her broken hearted by someone else. Yes, someone else, not him. But as long as she's happy, Syaoran is willing to accept that she doesn't belong to him.

And that is love to him.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: How was it? Not bad! Gomen if is crappy. I'm under pressure these days and this is probably the only spare time I have lol. Read and review!

Nops


	14. unsure assumptions

A/N: Hola mi amigos y mi amigas! Yeah so sorry for zee long gap of my updating. But things have been hectic since I am entering my sophomore year and we have to do this project that LASTS ALL YEAR LONG. AAAAH. So yeah…thanks for your reviews I've enjoyed reading them, and this fic is reaching it's ending soon. So I'm warning you ppl!

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS! Hail Clamp!**

**Chapter 14**

Syaoran sat alone on the comfy black sofa and let his thoughts carry him far away. He gently ran a hand through his chocolate brown hair and put his arms under his hand and looked up at the ceiling. His thoughts never took him far away though, he simply couldn't help thinking of his cherry blossom. And her suspicious boyfriend whom for some reason Syaoran suspects is only masking his innocent and faithfulness to Sakura.

He didn't want Sakura to get hurt, but then again he didn't want her to be much more devastated when he will eventually break her heart, to which Syaoran highly suspects Michael is doing right now. And well obviously he needed evidence-

Syaoran tilted his head in annoyance as Tomoyo and Eriol loudly entered his living room in a rather cute position as Eriol was piggybacking Tomoyo but Syaoran was not in the mood. But he did watched amusedly at Eriol's stupidity by not watching where he was going and bumped his knee against the wooden table in front of the TV. Eriol yowled in pain and dropped Tomoyo violently on another sofa.

" Eriol. My friend, you are an idiot." Syaoran sighed.

" I know." Tomoyo admitted. " But I love the guy."

" Anyways, you've been deep in thought lately. You wanna tell us what's on your mind. Knowing you, it's about Sakura isn't it." Tomoyo gave a knowing smile.

" As a matter of fact, it is." Syaoran gave a dry smile. " I've been keeping it in for quite a while now, because as much as I'm usually right on these kinda things I could always get it wrong…"

" Yuhuh…okay." Tomoyo said quietly as a sign she is ready to listen to Syaoran.

Syaoran sat up on his sofa and leaned back so he could concentrate, as he must carefully tell his friends.

" Well…You see, er, I don't think Michael is being honest with Sakura." Syaoran said simply.

" Umm, like how?" Eriol asked.

" Okay guys, remember you guys have to listen first, and I'll repeat the same thing again I am not sure, okay? You see, you know on the night we came back from the history trip like nearly a month ago? At the train station, you guys went your own way. So it was Sakura and me. Sakura called Michael on her cell. He said he couldn't pick her up he was very busy. So I decided to walk her home. We were like near the park or something but then suddenly Michael pops out of nowhere, I believe from a bush, and drags Sakura away."

" And this is proving his unfaithfulness how? Syaoran, Michael could just be smoking pot or something in the bushes…" Eriol said.

" I didn't finish. Well all that is normal, until I met you know the blonde girl who from the looks of it seems to like me a lot. Erica, you know her?"

" Yes. Syaoran she does not LIKE you. She's obsessed with you. Scary." Tomoyo interjected.

" Well, I saw her coming out from the bush as well, looking messy and out of breath so yeah… not only that in the auditorium during theatre I heard people making out and I went to see, the guy got away but I caught Erica, smiling like a freak. So yeah, I don't know, really, just this hunch in me says its Michael." Syaoran explained.

The group sat in silence including Syaoran himself, trying to remember or figure out anything else suspicious about Michael. There was really no specific memory that pointed directly to Michael. Even the one in the park, Erica could have been easily making out with another guy behind another bush. And Michael could have been doing something else behind a nearer bush.

" Syaoran you need more proof. Sakura is our friend, remember that and of course since you like her more than a friend… but yeah as much as we think Michael's an ass. We can't do this. It's not nice to suddenly accuse Michael. You need enough evidence to prove to Sakura." Tomoyo said.

" …Yeah. No proof. And Michael might not be cheating on her after all. I'd better rethink this. And I guess we'll just have to wait and see." Syaoran said, feeling better.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

" Syaoran!" Syaoran heard a squeaky shriek through the school hallway piercing through his ears. Syaoran grimaced that it hurt. But Sakura always finds a way to make her presence known, unintentionally of course.

Syaoran grinned as Sakura was approaching him from far away through the crowded hallway. He loved looking at her pretty face, her smooth auburn hair and her emerald green eyes that never fail to dazzle him. Shame she don't know she is pretty, but to Syaoran that is a good thing, he doesn't really like girls who become over indulged in their own beauty.

" Hey Saku!" Syaoran gently yet playfully ruffled Sakura's auburn hair. Sakura pouted that Syaoran messed up her hair a little bit, but Sakura just shook it again and gave Syaoran a cheesy smile. Syaoran's heart never felt to waver when Sakura looked at him, let alone smile.

" Syaoran, what are you looking at? Is there anything on my face?" Sakura asked cluelessly, self-consciously rubbing her cheeks.

" Haha no. Nothing's on your face I just noticed your hair grew longer that's all."

" Really, I suppose it did." Sakura shifted nervously, Syaoran knew Sakura always feels odd when talking about herself.

" Anyways. I didn't see you at all today. Hmm. Syaoran? I kinda need your help." Sakura's eyes immediately became duller as she seemed much more hesitant or indecisive about something, Syaoran noticed. " You see, well, um, Michael is having a party, for his friends and stuff. So yeah, I want you to come as well, please, I don't really know any of his friends…"

Syaoran blinked but gave a wry smile. He wants to be there for her though she may not have realized. _If she did, knowing her,_ Syaoran thought,_ she probably thinks I'm doing this in favour of our friendship. But I can't help but wanting more…_

" Of course I'll come. Just give me details and I'll be there."

" Great!" Sakura grabbed Syaoran's hands and clapped them together.

" Wohee?" Syaoran gave a less than enthusiastic cheer. Sakura laughed and Syaoran howled along with her. It was truly almost like the good times again. One of them would make a joke or do something stupid, while the other would make fun and laugh at the other's stupidity. Syaoran would give this day up any day to go back to those happier moments between him and his cherry blossom.

He sighed silently. Life was unfair. Sure, he was laughing now with the one he really cares about, but deep inside he was quite sad about everything and he hated this moment where life is unfair. And the unfairness of life definitely went deeper as fate had ruined it again for Syaoran. He heard someone else's voice calling her name and he knew pretty soon the person who's looking for her now would find her. And once again, he will take her away.

TBC

- - - -- - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

A/N: GOMEN if its so short and brief. But I knew I have to update! Lol it's been too long so pls read and review arigato! .


	15. party pooper

A/N: Everyone, I'm so sorry because it was ages since I updated. If you've read my other story, you'll probably already know that my computer crashed and screwed up, so my chapters were deleted. At the same time, I am also very busy. I have to do summer reading, boring long book which I could explain in a paragraph, and also doing a project, and also since it's the summer my mom thought it was a good time to teach her children how to be a good housewife she handed all the chores to me and blablabla. So gomen-ne! **very very sorry**

**Disclaimer: I do not own CCS. All belongs to Clamp.**

**Chapter 15**

Syaoran opened a can of coke and drank its contents without stopping. He threw the empty can into the bin and headed towards his friend's sofa and settled himself into it. He took the remote and began channel surfing. He heard the kitchen doorknob being turned, and turned his head to see Eriol arriving from his grocery shopping trip. Eriol said nothing and just put the grocery bag on the kitchen counter. Taking out a bag of chips, he nonchalantly made his way towards the living room, where Syaoran was watching T.V.

" Thanks for watching the house while I was gone. You didn't put anything shitty in my room did you, just for joke, 'cos Tomoyo is coming over later. After Michael's party." Eriol inquired, tossing the bag of chips at Syaoran and then sitting at another sofa near him.

" Haha. Okay. Well, yeah, so where's Tomoyo? I can only guess…" Syaoran chuckled.

" Haha…yeah. At Sakura's, they're getting ready together."

" What!? Now, it's like 5: 30, party's at 7. Typical…"

" Yeah, its just like Tomoyo, my adorable princess, to want Sakura to look great too. I bet you, they've started."

" Hah. Man, if I were a girl I'd be so lazy. I mean, we get ready at like 6:45, fifteen minutes before the party actually starts." Syaoran said calmly.

Syaoran and Eriol munched loudly on their chips while watching the movie. Syaoran settled back into Eriol's comfortable sofa and watched the movie for a few minutes, when he noticed a pair of eyes staring at him. Syaoran raised an eyebrow.

" What?" Syaoran asked.

" You seem calm." Eriol asked suspiciously.

" And why wouldn't I be?" Syaoran retorted again.

" The girl of your dreams is taken, and well there is a rumor. Which I'm sure you've heard. Cos even back in elementary school when someone mentions her name or something, you will hear it. Whatever it is, so…you've probably heard this rumour then?"

" Unfortunately so." Syaoran answered and closed his eyes.

" Syaoran! As a friend, we have to! She's our friend Syaoran, she's too naïve to know these kind of things. We have to warn her or something. Michael, he's too…much for her." Eriol pressed on, there was a tinge of anxiety in his voice.

Eriol waited for his friend's response, but there seemed to be none. Syaoran appeared only to be closing his eyes while putting his hands behind his head. Eriol gritted his teeth.

" Syaoran! Are you listening to me? Don't you care for her?" Eriol persisted.

" Okay, don't say anything. If you don't have a say about this. Then, me and Tomoyo, we have no choice. It might, be stupid and too late for us to break it up to her now. But that's better than Sakura to go on without knowing anything." Eriol said. His voice returned to its state of calmness. He got up from the sofa and was heading into his room to get ready for the party. Eriol was immediately silenced when he turned to have one more glance at his friend sitting at the sofa, only to find he was right behind him, his fierce amber eyes staring him as if trying to pierce through his calm blue cerulean ones.

" Eriol. I will get proof of it. Tonight." Syaoran said darkly.

" O-okay." Eriol said. He turned his back from an obviously pissed Syaoran. Eriol took a deep breath and felt his sweat dripping. He needed to take a shower, to calm down. Eriol knew he shouldn't mess with a pissed off Syaoran. Eriol is quite strong too, he'd gotten himself in a situation where guys wanted to beat him up, and he was able to handle it. Syaoran was around the same as Eriol, if not he was involved in fewer fights. But Eriol knew when Syaoran gets pissed; he turns into something unlike himself and goes all out.

" So….why don't you take a shower man? I'm letting you go…." Eriol said calmly.

" Oh, yeah, okay." Syaoran nodded and grabbed his gym bag. Before he entered the bathroom, he let out a whistle. " Eriol, sorry about taking it out on you and shit…"

" No problemo." Eriol replied swiftly.

- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The house was lively and loud, when Syaoran arrived there with Eriol on their bikes. Cars belonging to older kids crowded the spacious garden outside the house. They could hear some water splashing indicating there was a pool. People laughing and loud music blaring from the speakers had made the house the loudest in the neighbourhood. Syaoran parked his bike in the corner of the garden and Eriol followed him by parking next to him. Both of them then began making their way inside the house.

Most of the girls stared at the two good-looking guys who appeared at the door. A couple of giggly girls who were already hyper began to chuckle as one of them thought they are more hotter since they are oblivious from the attention they are getting, mainly by the girls. Syaoran was wearing a casual plain black shirt with baggy black pants, and his messy hair covered his fierce amber eyes. While Eriol was wearing a white shirt with stripes on it and was also wearing black pants. His hair wasn't messy but it was styled nicely and his glasses did not defect his handsome face in any way.

" I guess they're not here yet." Syaoran said blandly.

Eriol eyed Syaoran with a casual friendly gaze, but inside he was thinking about Syaoran. He cooled down after his shower, and he wasn't so pissed anymore. But, he was getting kind of scared as well. But he needed to save Sakura, if Syaoran won't tell, Eriol will.

" Well, what can you expect man? They're girls, fashionably late as always. And the girls here are young and-" Eriol paused, sweat dropping at a girl- who was just a grade below him, he'd seen her and her friends before at school- winking at him. " …desperate. That's why they're early."

Syaoran studied the party atmosphere, it seemed very relaxed and laid back even though outside he could hear the music blasting. Then he realized that the only people, who are inside the house, were couples who were having make-out sessions on the couch, on the stairs. And groups of hyper girls were just waiting for guys to talk to them. Syaoran also looked uneasy at the young girls who can't keep their eyes off him, finally noticing that he and Eriol were being x-rayed by the girls.

" Um, let's go hang outside or something. It's getting freaky." Syaoran said, putting his hands in his pockets.

" Damn straight." Eriol followed him to the door that he guessed led to the pool, where the fun side of the party was being held.

There wasn't much difference out in the pool either. The pool was filled guys and girls swimming around and touching each other and joking around. Though the music was on, no one was dancing. Everyone seemed to be talking and only laughing, with the occasional splash of someone jumping into the pool. A couple of guys, Syaoran noticed, was puking at the corner of the balcony that the pool overlooks into a beautiful night view.

" Heh, so there is booze." Eriol smirked, looking at the stupid guy who was drinking like there was no tomorrow."

" Eh, obviously. It's Michael. He is wild with parties and shit. I wouldn't be surprised if the drugs start coming in. Eh, this party is too wild for good boy like me." Syaoran chuckled.

A bikini-clad girl approached them with two cans of beer. " Guys, you want some?" She asked in a high voice.

" No thanks." Eriol said politely to the girl. The girl shrugged and walked off to other guys, obviously hoping that they would accept the drink so they can drink together.

" Good boy? Tsk, Syaoran." Eriol laughed.

" It's true, and Eriol you know me. I think this whole thing is lame. I only like making out part of this whole thing." Syaoran admitted.

" Oho." Eriol smirked at friend. He glanced at his watch. " Geez, when are they coming? I kinda don't want to hang around here too long in case this party gets too wild."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --

" What!? Santaifu-san, are you serious?" Tomoyo almost yelled to the phone.

Sakura glanced at her best friend, a straining pout appearing on her pretty face. Tomoyo was wearing a purple halter top along with a black denim mini skirt, while her hair was done in her top half of her hair being upswept in a ponytail. For shoes, since it was a pool party, Tomoyo felt it was just fine to wear flip-flops. Sakura on the other hand was wearing a white top that hugged her at the chest but flows out at the bottom. She was also wearing a three-quarter jeans with white flats. Her auburn hair was brushed neatly and Tomoyo decided to pin her fringe upwards in the middle of her head.

" Tomoyo-chan, what's wrong?" Sakura asked, while putting on lip gloss.

" Oh, no don't apologize. It can't be helped I guess, tell mom okay? Thanks Santaifu-san." Tomoyo flipped her cellphone.

" Oh, Sakura, Santaifu called me, he was on the way here with the car but it broke down and he's still in town. So he can't pick us up."

" Oh no." Sakura said. " Tomoyo-chan, then let's go on our bikes to Michael's house"

" Yeah, I was going to say that." Tomoyo smiled.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Syaoran is very, very bored. He could not really get into the whole party mood since he is still in a bad mood. However, he was sort of anxious of being here actually. He didn't want to share this with Eriol. But Syaoran has a great feeling he is not at all welcome at this party, the host of this party is Sakura's boyfriend. And Sakura's boyfriend is a jerk. It was Sakura who invited him after all. Speaking of Michael, Syaoran thought, where the hell is he?

Eriol jingled his can of soda, obviously bored of the fact the Tomoyo hasn't arrived yet. He saw his good friend thinking hard about something. Eriol raised his eyebrows but didn't say anything.

A blonde girl wearing a halter neck revealing her belly piercing and mini skirt approached Syaoran.

" Hey, Syao!" Erica said brightly. Putting her hands on the arm of the sofa so she was in front of Syaoran.

Syaoran rolled his eyes. " Don't call me that."

" Ehehe." Erica faked the laugh. " You're so cute."

Syaoran grimaced when the girl decided to find her seat on top of his lap, without asking him. Eriol just stared at the girl, not really amused by her anymore, more like freaked out.

" Look Erica, I'm not in the mood. Just get your ass of me!" Syaoran grumbled.

" Hey!" A voice shouted through the crowd that was wildly dancing near the pool.

Syaoran's lip tightened at hearing the voice. And Erica still wasn't getting off his lap.

" Hi Michael." Syaoran said, trying to be polite. This was after all his party, and his house.

" Li, what the hell are you doing here?" Michael said, opening a can of beer and drinking it.

" Sakura said I could come." Syaoran answered blandly.

Michael eyed him. He then noticed Erica was in his lap.

" Oh really…"

" Yep, I mean she asked me to come. As her best friend, here I am."

" Well, what the hell is she doing on your lap huh? Trying to act cool at my party huh?" Michael suddenly said loudly.

Syaoran glared at Erica, who suddenly looked very innocent and helpless.

" Michael!" To Syaoran's relief, Erica finally got her bum off Syaoran's lap. But Syaoran didn't feel relief because suddenly he could feel the atmosphere change. Uh-oh.

" Well?" Michael spat.

" Look, I didn't want-"

" He grabbed me and forced me to sit on his lap." Erica said quickly. Eriol and Syaoran and everyone else stared at the people, now being the center of attention.

" OH, okay." Michael said, and then he opened another can of beer and downed it. Silence traveled across the party. The music stopped playing, everyone just watched in sudden anxiety and some excitement to what would happen after Michael finished the last gulp of his beer. Syaoran could feel Eriol tense up beside him.

Michael suddenly came in front of Syaoran, glaring daggers at him.

" Get up." Michael said softly.

" What-" Syaoran started but he was interrupted when Michael grabbed Syaoran's collar, forcing him to stand up.

_What the fuck is going on? _Syaoran thought confusedly.

" Look, Li, I know you think you're so fucking cool and shit. But this is my party. Tch, playing around with girls…" Michael yelled, still not losing his hold on Syaoran's collar.

" No." Syaoran said bitterly, not taking his fiery amber eyes of Michael's ones.

" That's your job isn't it?" Syaoran said.

After that, all hell broke loose and Syaoran still could not find or register himself of what happened. Right after he said it, he heard Eriol shaking his head and muttering something along the lines of 'we're in shit now'. He heard the crowd that gathered around them cheer at Syaoran's comeback. And the next thing he knew, he was on the floor with a bloody nose.

" Get out of my house…bastard…" Michael warned.

Syaoran shook on the floor. He heard the gasps of surprises and some cheering. He heard Eriol swore once again. It's been a while since he got into a fight. He felt a muscle leaping in his jaw trying to contain his anger. He saw his knuckles turning white as he clenched them ever so tightly. He wiped the blood of his nose. Syaoran thought in rage, _that shit-faced fucker is going to pay!_

Michael laughed along with his friends looking at the boy in front of them. The boy who thought he was the player, but he needed to get rid of him soon. As there would be trouble if he kept the brown-haired boy. Michael couldn't grasp what happened, but he knew if Eriol hadn't grabbed Syaoran in time, Michael too would end up with a broken nose. Syaoran struggled in Eriol's strong hold gripping him.

" Get your hands off me Eriol! That bastard." Syaoran

" Syaoran-calm the fuck down damn it!" Eriol whispered in his ears. " This is his house. And his friends. They're going to beat the shit out of us. Let's get out of here."

Eriol took his shaking friend's hand in his own in order to control him and began to led him out of Michael's house.

" Ooh, he's hitting on guys too?" Someone shouted.

" Heh, they've got to do a whole lot better to piss me off than that." Eriol smirked, still not releasing his iron grip on Syaoran. They were finally out of the house, sort of wet, since a few of the guys thought it might be entertaining to give them a gift bag for coming to Michael's party.

" Oh, freaking hell." Syaoran cursed, wincing at the pain of his bloody nose.

" So…now, we are out of the house. Guess we can't help Sakura."

" Oh bloody hell, you're right! Damn I should have kept my mouth shut."

" Can you like call Tomoyo or something? Tell her what happened. And…Sakura too." Syaoran mumbled. He stupidly forgot to charge his cellphone and now it's out of battery.

" Okay." Eriol grabbed his cellphone out of his pocket and frowned. " Uh, out of battery."

" Oh shit." Syaoran cursed.

TBC

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

A/N: ONCE AGAIN, sorry for the long update! Gah! I'm mad at myself. Plz read and review! Love nops!


End file.
